Holding the moon
by BalanceSage
Summary: 13 attendants of 13 members of the organization thirteen, meant to aid them in their battles acting as shields and partners. 13 souls brought from unknown worlds among the stars each to awaken to their own lord. set in an AU of course where these thirteen souls must manage some kind o f connection to each of their organization member as written in the book prophecies.
1. Chapter 1 cold dawn

pChapter 1 cold dawn/p

pcold, thats what she remember feeling at first as your eyes slowly opened, you could not see clearly at all, just blots of colors. What she was user of was the distinct lack of clothing, the fact more apparent on her soft pale skin goosebumps rising up, Where….am….I?br /

She thought the words slowly forming in her mind as she held her shoulders, she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there..or even her own name. Her long wavy golden hair hung down to her naked hips as she slowly sat up, body stiff as she rose. She blinked your eyes as the world spun a bit trying not makes sense of the unclear world you found yourself in, they burned at were sore and her head throbbed terribly. She wrapped her arms about her as she slowly stood the world slowly into focus , it was dark and shaded she could make out various shapes she stood on wobbling feet taking a few stumbling steps forward. She was ins some kind of hallway as her vision became clearer, the dark splotches turning more of an indigo blue she leaned against a half broken wall the ivy growing on it thick. Damn it shew as so cold! She hugged herself more tightly shivering violently. "well at the very least I wont have to carry you back to the castle..." said a monotoned voice, a distinctly masculine scent reached the golden haired girls nose some kind of cologne she honestly wasn't sure, it smelt like moss and sweet cloves smoky spicy and simple male? Shivering still she turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a man in a black outfit with a cloak, he had a cold scowl expression on his face, with long blue hair that spiked up a bit on the top of his head, molten golden amber eyes looked into her with the look of boredom but….she couldn't be sure./p

pHe was well built broad shouldered with a strange scar forming an X right in the center of his face, it was large but didn't make him less attractive, if anything it made him even more so. Though the girl felt confused, as if the feelings she was experiencing were diluted and somewhat far away as if she were sensing the sensations of emotion through a very far lens. She became aware of a strange emptiness in the center of her chest which she couldn't understand but disliked. then, the slow realization of a lack of clothinghadher covering herself as best she man gave her a sneer before removing his long cloak tossing it in her direction. "I would suggest putting that one, you may catch your death of cold and I will have wasted my time and my superiors coming to find you." She stared dumbly at the cloak which flopped unceremoniously onto the ground in front of her forming a dust cloud before it settled. Then she blankly stared at the man who was beginning to look a bit annoyed? At /

His yellow eyes narrowing ever s slightly as if telling her to put it on , which she did, it was far too big for her but at least it was warm and she felt much more comfortable now./p

pShe had to clutch it tightly at the neck to keep the cold breeze which seemed to be coming from an entryway in shadow further up ahead d of her it was her dot tell in the last rays of twilight that she guessed was there,from hitting her neck once she felt it. she pulled the large hood over her head, the man now stood with a black tank top on, black pants ,gloves and boots. He seemed completely un affected by the chilly air in this cave or whatever it was. then an opening of black flame opened behind him " let's move on, the superior will not be kept waiting, taking a few steps forward was like torture, she felt so heavy and her vision went in and out of focus. Since she was taking to long for his liking, the wolf eyed man rolled his eyes and strode over lifting her into his arms before walking through the corridor of darkness in front of them. Once through they were in a white room with strange seats of varying heights. In the tallest sat a man with long silver hair and amber eyes, before she could even try to talk she was unceremoniously placed on the ground which for some reason made her feel cold again, something abut the man in the throne above her made her uneasy, his calm neutral expression belied something. "so this is our newest member." he said looking down at her his dark skin a contrast the white throne he sat /

"yes superior, luckily she was already standing and trying to walk about when I found her….but I do not think she can speak just yet." a humming came from the man in a baritone voice which made her shiver. "quite the strong will for someone so..delicate in appearance." "to already be moving after awakened such a short time ago, she will be a fine addition to our ranks, take her to Vexen to be examined more throughly, then have her rest in one our extra rooms, her uniform shall be distributed tomorrow."/p

pThe girl blinked her large dark green golden flecked eyes at the man above her gripping the cloak about her morebr /

"the lack of speech is typical of nobodies in the beginning…..we may give her a temporary name until as such she can speak…." Xemnas gave her a once over before stating " your name shall be for now, Ulixes...do you understand?" she gave him a nod to indicate she had understood. The silver haired man eyed her with a nearly invisible smile of cold amusement, " when you address me you shall call me your superior once you can speak is that understood?" She opened her mouth to address him properly, but nothing but a dry croak emerged, which made her shut it. This caused a cold smirk to form on the bluettes face to her side, a pathetic noise. however she straightened herself up and bowed halfway./p

pThis caused the master of the in-between to blink almost in surprise before making sure to restructure his expression back to its calm straight expression. The golden haired woman had a feeling disrespecting this man at all would not be wise. " Saix, Uliex you are dismissed." without another word they turned form the throne saix bowing and giving the superior his title before creating a corridor of darkness with which they both went through. First to to help train her, along with axel, he would question it but why was two of them required to awaken her power? the woman given her curves he couldn't call her a girl, didn't seem like he was needed but who was he to question his lords orders. then there was this scent other, sweet flower, yet something more, something fertile. Not unpleasant different, As the chilly academic looked her girl over, checking her pulse reactions finding her normal save for a sight sensitivity to light, given she was found inside a dark place devoid of much light. He told number 7 that she wooed adjust and simply needed to rest. She was very calm through the whole procedure which was fairly admirable. When Vexes grabbed ahold of her tongue to pull it out to check over however she protested wriggling and making a bit of noise. Fairly logical reason to make noise though. The academic of course paid it no mind and once that was over sent her and saix off./p

pThe pair silently walked down the hall the sound of saix's boots clicking on the floor as his barefooted companion walked beside him the gentle pit pat of her white feet on the cold tiles. She shivered a bit as they walked clenching the overly large cloak about herself tightly again. The luna diviner gave her a neutral expression. Uliex sensing his piercing gaze upon her turned her own eyes to his and they briefly mad eyes contact causing Saix to turn away. "we will be arriving at your room shortly, your uniform will be sent you in the morning." She looked at him opening her mouth the dry croak apparent but not as raw as before but It made her cough. Saix ran a hand through his hair "I would suggest not straining your vice so recently after your awakening..." The pale skinned blonde blinked at him as they paused in front of the generic room door which the promptly enter. "this shall your room." he stated snapping a finger and a dusk appeared "these are called dusks they are a servants so to speak..former members who failed one too many missions,I would suggests you not cause any trouble unless you would like to join their ranks." without a another word he turned on his heels heading to the door "once I leave give this dusk the cloak you are wearing and it will be brought back to me...if you wish to bathe there are nessecities in the second drawer all members have them this servant will guide you to the showers and restrooms later one after its returned the cloak to me simply call for it in your mind and it will come, if you wish for anything a bit more personalized I would wait until we have awoken your power before going anywhere to get what you desire." he said this in a broken record bored sounding voice. Ulie watched as he walked out "i would suggest resting….because tomorrow, the test of your worth begins." then he smirked "I do hope you wont be croaking like a frog tomorrow." with that he shut the door./p

pUliex Walked to the bed she looked out the window seeing the light of a small kingdom hearts glowing in the sky. She sighed she didn't understand anything, she let the cloak fall from her nude form her body crumpling to the ground she stepped away staring at the minuscule kingdom hearts glowing in the distance from the window. The dusk wasted no time retrieving the article of clothing o the ground slithering in the air and sliding out of the room. Uliex laid on the bed exhausted taking no heed of the white servants absence and sliding under the soft covers. The feeling of it against her skin was soothing, this was where she belonged now, she gave a soft yawn closing her tired eyes staring out at the darkened sky where it had begun to rain the gentle pitter pattering sound of the rain against the window of her room soothing her into sleep. The dusk slipped itself into saix's room the cloak neatly folded in the long white fingers as it presented the article of clothing to its original owner who sat at the desk beside his bed looking over documents. A stiff frown upon his face,br /

"ahh so she finally decided to give it to you did she." he waved a dark gloved hand over at the bed not even turning form his work near the pc computer numbers and letters and image flashing over it as he swiftly typed not making on grammatical error on it. "leaving on the bed and be off with you, you have served you purpose." without a single word the creature left after placing the cloak gently on the white bed, then made it's tapping dancing like way out of the room not wanting to tarry. Once it was gone saix looked over to the bed where the cloak lay smooth and unwrinkled, after neatly stacking the paper work away and turning off the lamp beside him on the desk./p

pHe walked over to the bed staring at he cloak picking it up letting it fall free he brought it to his nose, the woman's scent was till upon it. All the stress from the paperwork and dealign with the idiotic antics of his fellow members seemed to disappear. This was strange, he should not have felt calmed be a mere scent, yet it did made him feel….something, he hung it over one of his bed posts and removed he remains of the his clothing sighing laying on his sheets he closed his eyes , the stern look on his handsome though scared face relaxing into peaceful sleep, the woman's soft, sweet, sensual scent filled his senses. He had not slept as well as he did that night, since he was whole./p


	2. Chapter 2 First day

pUliex awoke the next morning, the fog of her mind not nearly as bad as before, the comforter falling away to her waist as she sat up yawning, as she looked about the pure white room she noticed neatly folded black clothing sitting on the empty desk beside dressing and going to the bureau she looked at her herself in the vanity mirror, her long hair was a tangled mess, upon reaching into the second drawer the blue haired man named said had mentioned, she pulled out what looked like a white brush wth black bristles after brushing her hair free of the painful tangles she stared at her reflection blankly before a tickle came to her throat...she was very thirsty. /p

p She looked down at her gloved hands then there was knock at her door "knock knock hope your decent in there." came a carefree voice as the door opened, revealing a slander man with vivid red hair that stuck out in soft spikes behind his ears, he had a playful smile on his face as his bright sea green eyes, lined with purple and upside down tears marks on his cheeks. The smile didn't reach his eyes, "so….your the one ol' saix found yesterday." /p

phe approached her casually tilting his head left and right and circling her once holding his chin and humming in an appraising manner. as she followed his movements. "have ta say, your cute." he held out a hand "names Axel." he said n a very casual tone. Uliex didn't know how to respond to this mans forward approach, her stomach growled this caused the man in front of her to blink widely and laugh at her. "hungry huh? Well I guess thats to be expected, even us nobodies have to eat." she just blinked at him, he sighed hanging his head. "still in zombie mode huh?" he put a hand to her shoulder /p

p"well, saix wanted me to fetch you for your weapon awakening, but I think a pit stop for some grub won't hurt." hand still on her shoulder he guided her out of her room and down the hallway she noted the hand on her shoulder was warm, in fact the redheaded man seemed to emanate his own warmth in the cool /

" so thats the newest nobody huh?" said an older mans cocky voice from... above? she looked up to the ceiling to see a bicolor haired man, older then saix and her redheaded guide, looking down at her with a single bright yellow eye and a smirk on his face. Axel rubbed his poky hair "yea yea,look xigbar im gonna take the little lady to eat something then take her to awaken her power , otherwise ill have our second in command on my ass."/p

p The free shooter just laughed at him before suddenly opening a corridor and appearing just behind the two causing ilex to turn quickly the smirk never left his face as he slowly ran his single eyes over her /

"hey I wont keep ya, just wanted to check out our newest member. To ell ya the truth I thought it was gonna be a another dude...glad I was wrong." he leaned his face close to hers "ill se your later doll face."he told her before softly tapping her nose and disheartening into a darkness corridor. Axel tightened his grip on uliex's shoulder "don't worry about him too much he just like making people uncomfortable sometimes." she looked up at the chakram user nodding again she didn't like how she could feel the one eyed mans gaze vie her body while she stood there. He had accomplished his goal if t was that. /p

pThey continued their walk down the hall when she noticed the smell of something sweet and warm hitting her nose. "looks like demyx is in the kitchen again...probably making a huge mess too.." the idea of food made her stomach growl again and her throat tighten with thirst. She tugged on axels sleeve , he looked down at her, she gestured making a drinking motion. "ahh well were basically here then you can get yourself something." walking in she looked about , she could see a spot where thirteen spots at a table resided and smelt something sweet wafting from a door in the back, upon entering the kitchen the pair was greeted with the biggest mess in history. Flour allover the floor, splatters of egg allover the counter top and stove, and heavily used pots and pans. it looked like a bomb went off!/p

p She blinked looking about and noticed a boy probably four years younger then her burning red haired companion, he looked like he had been caught doing something wrong his wide blue eyes a turned a bit wider. "i-i can exlainthemessyaseeiwastryingtomakepancakesfromscratchand-" axel held up hand "Demux... too early….just cleanup the mess." Demyx let out large sigh of relief axel smirked "better do it right...or ill have to tell ol Saix bout it..." he poked the side foe his head "got it memorized?" The sandy haired blonde turned pale and went about frantically cleaning. Uliex walked around the seemingly terrified young man and looked at the clean areas of the counter top then she noticed a cupboard of glasses she reached up taking one in a soft gloved hand, she walked over to the sink and went to turn on the water /p

p"ugh don't take water from the sink it doesn't taste too good!." suddenly her glass was snatched from her hand, she looked to see the boy named Demyx smiling brightly at her glass in his hand walking over to the fridge he pressed a button placing the glass on a tray built into it. A stream of water filled the glass with barely a sound. /p

pShe tilted her head as he kept smiling at her his cheeks tinted with pink he laughed shyly before turning away axel cleared his throat /p

p"i think I can sense him coming this way bud." he said ominously smirking as she walked to the now full glass of water and immediately drank it down gulping it loudly as the boy continued his mission of cleaning but not without peeking at her as she drank the pink tint on his cheek growing gradually /

She let out a satisfied sigh ass he came and sat beside axel with was smiling at her "that must feel better huh?" he asked leaning on one elbow eyeing her, she gave him a small smile and opened her mouth, a noise like croaking still emerged but it wasn't as painful or dry sounding, she gave a minute sigh of frustration her companion gyve her a sympathetic smile ruffling her hair "don worry your voice 'll be back in no time promise." /p

pshe tried to move his hand from her head trying to fix her hair. Suddenly there was a plate of pancake sin front of her, blinking surprise she looked up to see Demyx giving her a wide grin "your probably hungry right?" she gave a slight nod then looking at the freshly made golden brown disc she thought of something she looked at demyx right into his cheerful blue eyes and pointed to the fridge he gave her a curious glance axel was silent as this went on just..watching. /p

pThe sitar player blinked "you want something? She nodded making a chopping motion with her hand and creating a rectangle shape, she could see the gears working in the mullet heads mind as he thought of wha tit could be, then smacked his palm in his other "oh! Butter! Gotcha!." humming to himself he rushed over got the butter and even brought over the syrup as an after thought both males watched as Uliex took a bit of butter covering the top one and lifted the other doing the same then poured the syrup over the butter layered small stack and began to cut into it, upon the first bite she let out a hum of pleasure, deymx was like an over joyed puppy getting praised for a good trick, "their really good huh" he stood up puffing out his chest /p

p"i take pride in these." axels face was now wide eyed and curious snatching the fork from the one eating he quickly took a bite himself he blinked in surprise "wow dem these are good." demyx's already big smile went even wider "i know right?!" Uliex didn't think the sweet boys face could make a bigger smile then it already had on it. "now if only you were this dedicated to your work." This deflated the nocturne, he hung his head "aww come on…." /p

pUliex gave a soft giggle she could see being good friends with these two but she couldn't feel it completely, but it may be worth it. if she could avoid axel taking her food on that note she snatched the fork back from the man in question who blinked at her "whoa what was that about?" a ghost of a smirk on his face *she moved the plate away from him protectively hiding her breakfast. Axel held up his hands defensively and allowed her to finish. /p

pOnce done he guided her to the grey rom where saix stood looking up at kingdom hearts through the window she felt the strange sensation in her chest again as she looked at him as he slowly turned showing his beautiful frowning face his golden orbs focusing on axel " Axel, i told you to collect her from her room, what took you so long to complete a task even the laziest of us could accomplish." he said this with a calm voice turning his molten gold gaze onto uliex. She straightened herself up and kept her eyes steady. /p

pThe flaming dancer patted her shoulder "i just wanted to get her a little something to eat, cant train to awaken a power without energy to do so right?" his tone was casual with the second in command. Uliex took note of this, they seemed close as saix didn't say anything to his statement. " I recall it being both our responsibilities to train her," the woman question tilted her head at everything going on, training? Power? The red head shrugged sighing /p

p"yeah yeah, i still don't think its necessary for two of us to be doing this, one is usually enough." his old friend waved a hand opening a corridor he kept his gaze on her. "walk through here, we will be training in a place suitable for awakening powers," Uliex hesitated a moment looking at the yawning black and white flames with what seemed to be trepidation. Taking a breath she stepped forward into it and was thrown into a wide clearing of among what seemed to be ancient ruins of a city, /p

p"this is just outside where you were found." saix said calmly coming out of the corridor followed by axel who was no frowning. He wasn't comfortable with doubling on top of the new girl, first of all Saix was strong enough on his own, it didn't make any sense to him for them both to fight her, they never had to do that with any of the most recent members in memory. Sometimes he questioned their leaders thought process, but..orders we orders he set up a circle of fire, the girl was confused and obviously startled by the circle of flames that surrounded the area. He sighed summoning his chakrams Saix had already summoned his giant claymore the spikes protruding out of the heavy blade as he rushed forward….axel was already regretting this./p

pUliex barely had time to blink before she saw a bright eyed saix his scar looking haggard, jumping into the air wielding an enormous sword in one arm preparing to strike. The next few moments were blur as the overly heavy looking spiked blade came down as she dodged out of the way it was lodged into the ground inches form her arm...she noticed, but didn't have time to assess it before axel came and began lashing at her with his razor sharp chakrams that he wielded with the grace foe an artist with his paintbrush to a canvas. she ducked and leapt, but manged to also be scratched by him at least twice. She yelped and looked at the two of them as she backed away from the red and blue pair as the blue of the two lifted his sword out of the ground like it weighed less then a paperclip. He bore his now bright yellow eyes at her /p

p"you cannot run forever, you must fight or perish." he told her matter of factly before tossing the claymore in her direction she couldn't move and held up her hands and yelped in fear as the giant metal weapon came spinning at her, but it never made contact, as she held up her hands her eyes screwing shut in preparation of began badly maimed only to here a loud clang, upon reopening her eyes she saw she was unharmed and a large opaque dome surrounded her. the claymore lodged into the wall a few feet away, but she felt something else as well a shimmering on her left index finger, she looked at her hand confused as she began to hear a loud clanging again. she shifted her gaze to the shield that had projected itself around her body to see the second in command slashing at her shell of safety to no /

instead of looking confused at the sudden appearance of it, he simply hit again, and again over and over faster, faster! his scar becoming more and more haggard as his hits increased, Uliex knew that this protective dome wouldn't keep up forever. then she noticed that the flaming dancer as also hitting her shield eventually it would crack under the strain of both fighters onslaught if only she could do something about at leas tone of them maybe she would have a chance,. she knew from the dead serious look on axels face, he would not stop until he broke and shield and got her, and saix...there had been no question from the start. /p

pShe noticed a tiny crack forming where axel as hitting, she need something! That was when she noticed something leap from her hand and wrap itself around axel binding him making him land on the ground with aloud thud his face looking surprised. IT was a chain with a well sculpted dragons head on it, its pale blue eyes glowing as it growled at him holding him tightly. Uliex was amazed, and somehow the weapon was familiar, then she heard aloud cracking as her pale white shield shattered and she felt some hard slam violently into her stomach knocking her back a few feet to the ground holding her abdomen in panic as she wheezed the air painfully knocked form her body. The dragon chain turned and leaving the still shocked fighter on the ground it slithered rapidly to her hand which she extended pout just in time as the dragon head clanged against saix's claymore knocking it to the side and hit the luna diviner right on his chin. /p

pIn his frenzied stare he could not stop himself, once he was hit however he froze, uliex hacked and coughed trembling a cold sweat forming on her forehead, she had been inches from death if it had been for rapture. She didn't know how she knew but that was the weapons name. Axel sat up suddenly quickly getting to his feet and running over noticing saix standing still his head back his claymore once more in the dry soil, inches from the golden haired woman's neck. He went over to her "well, this is different," he said offering his hand to her as the dragon shrunk curling itself around her finger forming into a went over to her /p

p"well, this is different," he said offering his hand to her as the dragon shrunk curling itself around her index finger forming into a ring. She looked up at him with her large green eyes and took his hand shakily pulling herself up "so ya have two powers huh?" Pretty sweet thing id say." uliex leaned against him as saix went still, his eyes never leaving the female leaning against his old friend. "it would appear, she a unique case...never has there been a weapon that acts of its own accord like a living thing before….the superior should know." Alex kept looking t the blue haired man something beginning to build in her chest then he smirked at her "but she is still quite weak it seems." he sneered then turned as if the blood wasn't still dripping down his face, the blonde haired girl growled and pushed herself off of axel and before he could stop her, she bent down and picking up a stone. Then, threw it in the mans direction which he caught easily then she opened her mouth "s…..s…..saix!" she roared his name echoing in the empty air, her hands clenched tightly as she stood there. A light appearing in her eyes, then, a strange bright white glow that began to take the shape of a number a roman numerical of the number seven appeared within her left eye. Saix saw it. Then felt a tingling in his right then Axels shocked face told him something had happened to his eye./p

p He quickly summoned a corridor, but the look the woman had given him, made something stir, before going to report to their leader he stopped at Vexen's laboratory to get a thorough physical examination he appeared perfectly healthy. At least there was no physical change sin him as far as he knew despite the strange incident. /p

pHaving found himself in perfect health he appeared before his superior relaying everything that occurred, including the tingling of his eye and the number that had appeared in hers. Xenmas seemed pleased by this development "it would seem Saix, you have been the first to receive your attendant, gather the other members, I shall explain to you all in further detail of what has occurred to you and our newest member. Allow Uliex to rest, having so many things occur at once to her is quite the trial indeed. Saix bowed "yes superior." he summoned yet another corridor and appeared in the grey room where the other members save for Axel were gathered after informing the others of the summoned he headed towards the room he had brought Uliex to. /p

pAxel had just arrived as he did the newest member along with him, she turned spying saix almost as if she could sens his presence without looking she was not pleased to see him. "Our leader has summoned all members to the place where nothing gathers, he said in his monotone voice./p

p Axel sighed "i sure he'll want our newest member." he asked Uliex stood there not looking at the number seven member "no, he wants her to rest...but he wants the rest of us gathered." having heard she wasn't needed, Uliex quickly opened the door and loudly slammed it shut locking it. Making both men turn, Axel rubbed the back of his head looking at the door with a faint trace of..guilt apparently. ./p

p"right see ya there old pal." he patted his shoulder before walking into a corridor leaving saix alone, he once again looked at the door, Saix simply stared at the door the sweet scent wafting from within suddenly making him distracted, but only for a moment, his face never betraying his feeling, if you could call it such. slowly he licked the blood beginning to dry at he corner of his mouth before forming the smallest of smirks./ppUliex awoke the next morning, the fog of her mind not nearly as bad as before, the comforter falling away to her waist as she sat up yawning, as she looked about the pure white room she noticed neatly folded black clothing sitting on the empty desk beside dressing and going to the bureau she looked at her herself in the vanity mirror, her long hair was a tangled mess, upon reaching into the second drawer the blue haired man named said had mentioned, she pulled out what looked like a white brush wth black bristles after brushing her hair free of the painful tangles she stared at her reflection blankly before a tickle came to her throat...she was very thirsty. /p

p She looked down at her gloved hands then there was knock at her door "knock knock hope your decent in there." came a carefree voice as the door opened, revealing a slander man with vivid red hair that stuck out in soft spikes behind his ears, he had a playful smile on his face as his bright sea green eyes, lined with purple and upside down tears marks on his cheeks. The smile didn't reach his eyes, "so….your the one ol' saix found yesterday." /p

phe approached her casually tilting his head left and right and circling her once holding his chin and humming in an appraising manner. as she followed his movements. "have ta say, your cute." he held out a hand "names Axel." he said n a very casual tone. Uliex didn't know how to respond to this mans forward approach, her stomach growled this caused the man in front of her to blink widely and laugh at her. "hungry huh? Well I guess thats to be expected, even us nobodies have to eat." she just blinked at him, he sighed hanging his head. "still in zombie mode huh?" he put a hand to her shoulder /p

p"well, saix wanted me to fetch you for your weapon awakening, but I think a pit stop for some grub won't hurt." hand still on her shoulder he guided her out of her room and down the hallway she noted the hand on her shoulder was warm, in fact the redheaded man seemed to emanate his own warmth in the cool /

" so thats the newest nobody huh?" said an older mans cocky voice from... above? she looked up to the ceiling to see a bicolor haired man, older then saix and her redheaded guide, looking down at her with a single bright yellow eye and a smirk on his face. Axel rubbed his poky hair "yea yea,look xigbar im gonna take the little lady to eat something then take her to awaken her power , otherwise ill have our second in command on my ass."/p

p The free shooter just laughed at him before suddenly opening a corridor and appearing just behind the two causing ilex to turn quickly the smirk never left his face as he slowly ran his single eyes over her /

"hey I wont keep ya, just wanted to check out our newest member. To ell ya the truth I thought it was gonna be a another dude...glad I was wrong." he leaned his face close to hers "ill se your later doll face."he told her before softly tapping her nose and disheartening into a darkness corridor. Axel tightened his grip on uliex's shoulder "don't worry about him too much he just like making people uncomfortable sometimes." she looked up at the chakram user nodding again she didn't like how she could feel the one eyed mans gaze vie her body while she stood there. He had accomplished his goal if t was that. /p

pThey continued their walk down the hall when she noticed the smell of something sweet and warm hitting her nose. "looks like demyx is in the kitchen again...probably making a huge mess too.." the idea of food made her stomach growl again and her throat tighten with thirst. She tugged on axels sleeve , he looked down at her, she gestured making a drinking motion. "ahh well were basically here then you can get yourself something." walking in she looked about , she could see a spot where thirteen spots at a table resided and smelt something sweet wafting from a door in the back, upon entering the kitchen the pair was greeted with the biggest mess in history. Flour allover the floor, splatters of egg allover the counter top and stove, and heavily used pots and pans. it looked like a bomb went off!/p

p She blinked looking about and noticed a boy probably four years younger then her burning red haired companion, he looked like he had been caught doing something wrong his wide blue eyes a turned a bit wider. "i-i can exlainthemessyaseeiwastryingtomakepancakesfromscratchand-" axel held up hand "Demux... too early….just cleanup the mess." Demyx let out large sigh of relief axel smirked "better do it right...or ill have to tell ol Saix bout it..." he poked the side foe his head "got it memorized?" The sandy haired blonde turned pale and went about frantically cleaning. Uliex walked around the seemingly terrified young man and looked at the clean areas of the counter top then she noticed a cupboard of glasses she reached up taking one in a soft gloved hand, she walked over to the sink and went to turn on the water /p

p"ugh don't take water from the sink it doesn't taste too good!." suddenly her glass was snatched from her hand, she looked to see the boy named Demyx smiling brightly at her glass in his hand walking over to the fridge he pressed a button placing the glass on a tray built into it. A stream of water filled the glass with barely a sound. /p

pShe tilted her head as he kept smiling at her his cheeks tinted with pink he laughed shyly before turning away axel cleared his throat /p

p"i think I can sense him coming this way bud." he said ominously smirking as she walked to the now full glass of water and immediately drank it down gulping it loudly as the boy continued his mission of cleaning but not without peeking at her as she drank the pink tint on his cheek growing gradually /

She let out a satisfied sigh ass he came and sat beside axel with was smiling at her "that must feel better huh?" he asked leaning on one elbow eyeing her, she gave him a small smile and opened her mouth, a noise like croaking still emerged but it wasn't as painful or dry sounding, she gave a minute sigh of frustration her companion gyve her a sympathetic smile ruffling her hair "don worry your voice 'll be back in no time promise." /p

pshe tried to move his hand from her head trying to fix her hair. Suddenly there was a plate of pancake sin front of her, blinking surprise she looked up to see Demyx giving her a wide grin "your probably hungry right?" she gave a slight nod then looking at the freshly made golden brown disc she thought of something she looked at demyx right into his cheerful blue eyes and pointed to the fridge he gave her a curious glance axel was silent as this went on just..watching. /p

pThe sitar player blinked "you want something? She nodded making a chopping motion with her hand and creating a rectangle shape, she could see the gears working in the mullet heads mind as he thought of wha tit could be, then smacked his palm in his other "oh! Butter! Gotcha!." humming to himself he rushed over got the butter and even brought over the syrup as an after thought both males watched as Uliex took a bit of butter covering the top one and lifted the other doing the same then poured the syrup over the butter layered small stack and began to cut into it, upon the first bite she let out a hum of pleasure, deymx was like an over joyed puppy getting praised for a good trick, "their really good huh" he stood up puffing out his chest /p

p"i take pride in these." axels face was now wide eyed and curious snatching the fork from the one eating he quickly took a bite himself he blinked in surprise "wow dem these are good." demyx's already big smile went even wider "i know right?!" Uliex didn't think the sweet boys face could make a bigger smile then it already had on it. "now if only you were this dedicated to your work." This deflated the nocturne, he hung his head "aww come on…." /p

pUliex gave a soft giggle she could see being good friends with these two but she couldn't feel it completely, but it may be worth it. if she could avoid axel taking her food on that note she snatched the fork back from the man in question who blinked at her "whoa what was that about?" a ghost of a smirk on his face *she moved the plate away from him protectively hiding her breakfast. Axel held up his hands defensively and allowed her to finish. /p

pOnce done he guided her to the grey rom where saix stood looking up at kingdom hearts through the window she felt the strange sensation in her chest again as she looked at him as he slowly turned showing his beautiful frowning face his golden orbs focusing on axel " Axel, i told you to collect her from her room, what took you so long to complete a task even the laziest of us could accomplish." he said this with a calm voice turning his molten gold gaze onto uliex. She straightened herself up and kept her eyes steady. /p

pThe flaming dancer patted her shoulder "i just wanted to get her a little something to eat, cant train to awaken a power without energy to do so right?" his tone was casual with the second in command. Uliex took note of this, they seemed close as saix didn't say anything to his statement. " I recall it being both our responsibilities to train her," the woman question tilted her head at everything going on, training? Power? The red head shrugged sighing /p

p"yeah yeah, i still don't think its necessary for two of us to be doing this, one is usually enough." his old friend waved a hand opening a corridor he kept his gaze on her. "walk through here, we will be training in a place suitable for awakening powers," Uliex hesitated a moment looking at the yawning black and white flames with what seemed to be trepidation. Taking a breath she stepped forward into it and was thrown into a wide clearing of among what seemed to be ancient ruins of a city, /p

p"this is just outside where you were found." saix said calmly coming out of the corridor followed by axel who was no frowning. He wasn't comfortable with doubling on top of the new girl, first of all Saix was strong enough on his own, it didn't make any sense to him for them both to fight her, they never had to do that with any of the most recent members in memory. Sometimes he questioned their leaders thought process, but..orders we orders he set up a circle of fire, the girl was confused and obviously startled by the circle of flames that surrounded the area. He sighed summoning his chakrams Saix had already summoned his giant claymore the spikes protruding out of the heavy blade as he rushed forward….axel was already regretting this./p

pUliex barely had time to blink before she saw a bright eyed saix his scar looking haggard, jumping into the air wielding an enormous sword in one arm preparing to strike. The next few moments were blur as the overly heavy looking spiked blade came down as she dodged out of the way it was lodged into the ground inches form her arm...she noticed, but didn't have time to assess it before axel came and began lashing at her with his razor sharp chakrams that he wielded with the grace foe an artist with his paintbrush to a canvas. she ducked and leapt, but manged to also be scratched by him at least twice. She yelped and looked at the two of them as she backed away from the red and blue pair as the blue of the two lifted his sword out of the ground like it weighed less then a paperclip. He bore his now bright yellow eyes at her /p

p"you cannot run forever, you must fight or perish." he told her matter of factly before tossing the claymore in her direction she couldn't move and held up her hands and yelped in fear as the giant metal weapon came spinning at her, but it never made contact, as she held up her hands her eyes screwing shut in preparation of began badly maimed only to here a loud clang, upon reopening her eyes she saw she was unharmed and a large opaque dome surrounded her. the claymore lodged into the wall a few feet away, but she felt something else as well a shimmering on her left index finger, she looked at her hand confused as she began to hear a loud clanging again. she shifted her gaze to the shield that had projected itself around her body to see the second in command slashing at her shell of safety to no /

instead of looking confused at the sudden appearance of it, he simply hit again, and again over and over faster, faster! his scar becoming more and more haggard as his hits increased, Uliex knew that this protective dome wouldn't keep up forever. then she noticed that the flaming dancer as also hitting her shield eventually it would crack under the strain of both fighters onslaught if only she could do something about at leas tone of them maybe she would have a chance,. she knew from the dead serious look on axels face, he would not stop until he broke and shield and got her, and saix...there had been no question from the start. /p

pShe noticed a tiny crack forming where axel as hitting, she need something! That was when she noticed something leap from her hand and wrap itself around axel binding him making him land on the ground with aloud thud his face looking surprised. IT was a chain with a well sculpted dragons head on it, its pale blue eyes glowing as it growled at him holding him tightly. Uliex was amazed, and somehow the weapon was familiar, then she heard aloud cracking as her pale white shield shattered and she felt some hard slam violently into her stomach knocking her back a few feet to the ground holding her abdomen in panic as she wheezed the air painfully knocked form her body. The dragon chain turned and leaving the still shocked fighter on the ground it slithered rapidly to her hand which she extended pout just in time as the dragon head clanged against saix's claymore knocking it to the side and hit the luna diviner right on his chin. /p

pIn his frenzied stare he could not stop himself, once he was hit however he froze, uliex hacked and coughed trembling a cold sweat forming on her forehead, she had been inches from death if it had been for rapture. She didn't know how she knew but that was the weapons name. Axel sat up suddenly quickly getting to his feet and running over noticing saix standing still his head back his claymore once more in the dry soil, inches from the golden haired woman's neck. He went over to her "well, this is different," he said offering his hand to her as the dragon shrunk curling itself around her finger forming into a went over to her /p

p"well, this is different," he said offering his hand to her as the dragon shrunk curling itself around her index finger forming into a ring. She looked up at him with her large green eyes and took his hand shakily pulling herself up "so ya have two powers huh?" Pretty sweet thing id say." uliex leaned against him as saix went still, his eyes never leaving the female leaning against his old friend. "it would appear, she a unique case...never has there been a weapon that acts of its own accord like a living thing before….the superior should know." Alex kept looking t the blue haired man something beginning to build in her chest then he smirked at her "but she is still quite weak it seems." he sneered then turned as if the blood wasn't still dripping down his face, the blonde haired girl growled and pushed herself off of axel and before he could stop her, she bent down and picking up a stone. Then, threw it in the mans direction which he caught easily then she opened her mouth "s…..s…..saix!" she roared his name echoing in the empty air, her hands clenched tightly as she stood there. A light appearing in her eyes, then, a strange bright white glow that began to take the shape of a number a roman numerical of the number seven appeared within her left eye. Saix saw it. Then felt a tingling in his right then Axels shocked face told him something had happened to his eye./p

p He quickly summoned a corridor, but the look the woman had given him, made something stir, before going to report to their leader he stopped at Vexen's laboratory to get a thorough physical examination he appeared perfectly healthy. At least there was no physical change sin him as far as he knew despite the strange incident. /p

pHaving found himself in perfect health he appeared before his superior relaying everything that occurred, including the tingling of his eye and the number that had appeared in hers. Xenmas seemed pleased by this development "it would seem Saix, you have been the first to receive your attendant, gather the other members, I shall explain to you all in further detail of what has occurred to you and our newest member. Allow Uliex to rest, having so many things occur at once to her is quite the trial indeed. Saix bowed "yes superior." he summoned yet another corridor and appeared in the grey room where the other members save for Axel were gathered after informing the others of the summoned he headed towards the room he had brought Uliex to. /p

pAxel had just arrived as he did the newest member along with him, she turned spying saix almost as if she could sens his presence without looking she was not pleased to see him. "Our leader has summoned all members to the place where nothing gathers, he said in his monotone voice./p

p Axel sighed "i sure he'll want our newest member." he asked Uliex stood there not looking at the number seven member "no, he wants her to rest...but he wants the rest of us gathered." having heard she wasn't needed, Uliex quickly opened the door and loudly slammed it shut locking it. Making both men turn, Axel rubbed the back of his head looking at the door with a faint trace of..guilt apparently. ./p

p"right see ya there old pal." he patted his shoulder before walking into a corridor leaving saix alone, he once again looked at the door, Saix simply stared at the door the sweet scent wafting from within suddenly making him distracted, but only for a moment, his face never betraying his feeling, if you could call it such. slowly he licked the blood beginning to dry at he corner of his mouth before forming the smallest of smirks./p


	3. Chapter 3

pthe following morning Uliex summoned a dusk as she was told how to before. It looked a bit different form the usual dusk however, where as the one form yesterday was humanoid in shape, this one looked a great deal like a tiny dragon, it however din midair however prepared to serve her. She smiled warmly at the little dusk, petting it head which made it shiver in an almost happy manner, she tried to say something to it but no noise came out still. Wrapped up in the comforter to cover herself she coughed her mouth and throat were so dry she really wanted something to drink within seconds a glass of water appeared in her vision making her yelpin surprise. IT seemed she didn't even have to open her mouth and her little white companion had gotten exactly what she wanted. It gave a happy trilling as she drank the glass down, she cleared her throat testing itbr /

"A…...Ahhhhh..." so….this was her voice? A soft warm sound tone came out though still a bit hoarse. She made the noise again this time it much clearer more centered. She practiced making the noise a few more times until her voice came out sounding completely clear and she was satisfied. The fluttering dragon dusk tilted its head at her. She took a deep breath and spoke in her mind focusing on it. "lead me to the bathrooms once I gather somethings." she sent to it keeping her focusing on it. The response was startling and made her jump as she dressed herself "As you command mistress, a strange distorted voice came into her mind whispering sending uncomfortable shivers throughout her body. "i have a feeling this is going to take me a long time to get used to…." she muttered as she pulled out what she needed for a shower out of the drawer. Once those things were gathered the dusk fluttered toward the door opening in promptly and lead her further down the pure white halls, first checking for saix making sure he was nowhere to be seen. /p

pHe was the last person she wanted to see first thing in the morning after the day she had had just the day before. At least Axel had apologized after bringing her back, his comrade however hadn't even done that, it infuriated her that he had just gone on to completely attack her without even explaining what was going on ! And then mocking her calling her looked about seeing the nobody symbol engraved into the walls high above as she walked, the sound of her shoes echoed through the halls would have unnerved anyone, given every window showed a black sky rain no running down the glass. She shivered pulling her cloak up higher trying to take away the eerie chill of the quiet echoing hallway. As she continued on she wondered what would happen now with this new power she had, she though t of the name and the dragon ring appeared on her finger blue eyes glowing . "it feels...familiar." she thought looking the piece over "but from where..." this made her pause she was forgetting something important, she clenched her fist as it vanished. She growled in frustration and walked on the dragon dusk looking back at her. She made the to the showers and the dusk vanished as she instructed, once inside she rinsed her body clean. /p

pBut something felt odd, she felt a stare boring into her body even as the steam rose hiding the person from view, she tried to ignore it she had to stay calm, who was she kidding she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her fast turning the water off. "whose there!?" she shouted….silence was what greeted her as the steam cleared, revealing, no one. She sighed, she would never be used to this place. Once she finished her shower (uninterrupted this time) and she dressed she walked out her hair was now in a braid until it dried. Walking out she jumped seeing the one person she prayed she wouldn't see, there stood...Saix?...yes that was his name, she was amazed she could ever forget the name of the one she had shown such anger to. He stood stock still a few feet from the entryway of the restroom, his eyes boring into her. " Lord xenmas wishes to see you, and your weapon." she bit her lip, crossing his arms h waited for a response "are you still un able to speak?" she took ad eep breath she had to show a calm and collected face. "no." she gave him a simple one word answer, if she could avoid it she wouldn't talk to him much. He didn't seem like one for very much conversation any/p

pHe pushed off the wall extending a hand, opening a darkness corridor, "you too can create these portals, I would suggest you practice them once your meeting with our leader is complete. He said all of this in a completely even dead tone without a single change foe expression as he walked in and she followed. Instantly they were once again in the place where nothing matters. She looked around her noticing that saix was no longer beside her. she looked to see him sitting in a throne, she saw several others most had their hoods up, except for one redhead who she gave a small smile to. She retrained her expression to still and calm as she turned to Xemnas, who looked down up on her "i see you are refresh after yesterdays...training,"he held his palm out you her "if you be so kind as to show the weapon that emerged." "yes superior..." she held out her hand as a dark ball of energy formed don her finger n a flash a bright silver ring in the shape of a dragon emerged, its body laid over the top of her knuckle glaring with a baneful light of its blue eyes. Its tail and wings wrapped around her finger all the way down to where it connected to the palm. "its name is rapture." she told him staring from him to the ring. This gave the man in front of her pause and an odd tnesion filled the room. /p

pThis was a first, no one had ever heard of a weapon having a name before Xemnas had given it, if he was bothered or surprised by this revelation he gave no sign. A chuckle came from one side "well it seems our little princess here has already given her weapon a name." After that small incident she was given the title of the Elegant tamer "as I am sure you are all curious as to whether she is one of our ranks, but you would be mistaken." there was collective murmur and a "what!?" Uliex recognized that light whiny voice immediately despite that hood hanging over his head. "then….what is she then." this came from her red haired guide from the other day, who gave her a curious look. She shuffled as the murmuring continued "what need do we have of her then...i f she not one of our number?" called a voice from what she could see was a man to the right of the superior with a bit of long dark hair hanging out from his hood. "She is the first of unique rank of nobodies….called attendants." "attendants?" called a familiar irritating voice who shrugged "Never heard of any type of nobody like that" she didn't like the scrutiny she was receiving from the men before her. The leader raised a hand to silence them all as he continued "Attendants are new souls and beings from worlds farther then the ones we've seen." saix remained silent but turned his head towards the first member, "how is possible?" speaking what everyone in the room was thinking every world had a keyhole and if left open the heartless could cover a world in a matter of hours./p

p " the recent influx simply brought the heartless to their worlds much faster then we could detect, that is all." the room was silent after that, with a wave of his hand golden trimmings along the openings of the sleeves around the hem of her cloaked around the hood and earrings in her ears one was a longer one on a chain the number sevehanging on other was also the roman numerical of the number seven both with a dark green stone set into it. "you are a nobody, a being who has lost their heart, but had a strong enough will to remain in your current form, you feel nothing,you Are nothing." he told-her looking into her eyes as she looked to him. She put hand where her hear t would have been, he was right,…..no heartbeat. "a s such we are working to create kingdom hearts, and with its completion return to our whole forms." he ran a hand through his hair. "you as an attendant serve to help make us stronger to complete our task." she nodded "As you the first of the attendants to awaken, you shall be given the tittle of leader of attendants." she gave him a bow. "thank you superior." her response pleased him as he gave her a shadow of a grin. "Now, in order to reach your full potential, as your soul is bound to our number seven, you shall be working closely with our second in command and will be afforded everything that falls under his tittle as well as those as leader of attendants." he turned to saix /p

p" The number that appear within both of your eyes is proof of the beginning of the bond, I expect you both to work well with one another." Uliex held her calm face, but her stomach dropped she was going to have to work, with HIM! Of all the men here is had to him. As if things weren't already depressing with learning her heart was gone now she had to deal with someone wth a personality like that of a brick wall. The second in command looked her over, if he was displeased or anything about it he didn't show any sign. Yes superior."w as all he said as Xemnas dismissed everyone else. Saix of course left first leaving uliex to figure out how to create a corridor, something she had yet to master, she turned and sighed holding out a hand, maybe they visualized one and they appeared. " Uliex I would like you to stay if you would." she nearly feel over from her stand point as she heard the rumbling voice of their superior in her ear his body almost touching her own which nearly made her jump out of her skin. She placed her hand down slowly turning to face the superior. "yes superior?" she said keeping her voice even as wells her expression. He back ed away a few feet, Lifting his own hand the silver head summoned a corridor himself "i wish to speak with you privately about the matter of leadership you have just been given." "why would he need to speak with her further on it?" she wondered, she had only been here perhaps three days, what could the powerful man like Xemnas need of someone so new. He bade her follow him into the corridor, which she of course complied to. They arrived at what seemed to be a rather large office,with large mahogany desk, a rest black leather resting couch, and what seemed to beda ether large bed of in the corner with a canopy over it. There was a large sitting chair behind the desk as well as on in front. /p

pGracefully her leader walked himself behind the desk taking a seat int eh chair behind it and offered the chair in front of it to her. "come, sit," she did as he offered, it was quite comfortable, without a minute to think things over she noted that there was no window in the room and it was lit by warm lights. As she settle din makin gher observations she leaned back abit n the seat, the elather was quite plush. "i merely wish to speak wth you as one leader speaks to another. the silverette folded his hands to gether his elbows upon the des as he looked into her eyes. /p

p"becoming a leader is a very large responsibility,"he began with his eyes never leaving hers. Why was he staring so intently at her, she felt a strange chill up her spine, he looked like some predator sizing up its prey, she kept her back straight and her shoulders squared, if he was going to try and intimidate her she wouldn't show he affected her at all she needed to keep things together for her sanity. "As a leader you take on the mistakes of those you lead, I simply wanted you to understand the gravity of such power." she listened to his voice as he went on. He rumbled a bit when he spoke like a large purring cat. " you must maintain your authority in order to promote loyalty among your ranks as others of you will arrive here over time." she nodded understanding what he was getting at. /p

p"if there is any disorder within your ranks, you must be prepared to quell it." he laid his hands still folded on the desk, "if any of your number causes trouble on missions with their partners..." he held open a hand as a shinning crimson blade appeared in his hand "YOU must be prepared for the consequences." this made a lump form in her throat, the ting in front of her looked fairly painful to her. " You are the one who will be looked to and you must keep things in order," she nodded keeping eyes contact with him even as the red lighting of his ethereal blade reflected off of his eyes increasing their intensity, she stayed aware of the weapon in his palm. "is that understood head attendant?" he stated there was a moment of silence as opened her mouth "understood sir." was all she said. This must have been what he wanted because the alluring but deadly weapon he had created dissipated into nothing. "very good Uliex." he said somewhat softly reaching over to tuck a lose strand of air from her braid behind her ear. "if you truly understand then you may go, i would like you to explore the inner workings of this castle, memorize and familiarize yourself with any one or anything within these walls. /p

pAfter standing up she out a hand to her non existent heart and bowed to him walking towards his door feeling his eyes burning into her skin as she left. She let out a soft sigh as she moved away from the door. "so I take whatever our great leader had to say easily understood?" she turned to see Alex leaning thats all, hes a bit of a workaholic." her shoulders slumped "wonderful." she said flatly this just made things whole lot harder. Axel let out a nervous laugh "well, on the bright side you get to me around the best nobody in history! He patted his chest making a dramatic pose. "me!" he flashed her a grin and she couldn't help but laugh. /p

p"you re a bit of a goof you know that?" Axel looked away blushing, " am not." he muttered as they made their way down the white halls, bits of grey breaking it up as they walked through the doorway to the grey room. "hello gentlemen!." he announced spreading out his arms making a grand the wall a few feet ahead of her, she smiled at him. "it was just a brief yak about responsibility and leadership." the dancing flame blinked at the sound of her voice "well, well look whose talking now huh?" she giggled at him as she got closer he walked alongside her " thought id guide you to the grey room first, introduce you to the rest of us." she nodded "thank you axel." as they walked she tugged on her longer earring, "why isn't saix here? We are supposed to work together and form...whatever bond a nobody can make." that part still confused her and it went against everything the Xemnas told her. Feeling a stinging in her eye didn't really seem like a bonding to her but who knew how this worked. She was new to everything including this existence. "well, he had a lot to do Uliex looked around at the men who were in the room, frowning immediately up on seeing he one eyed Xigbar who gave her a dirty grin with a two fingered salute, then she walked forward "now i want you boys to be nice to our newest member here." Xaldin snorted "she isn't even of our number.." he muttered Uliex blinked at him "that over there is Xladin , the big guy next t him is luxeaus, the big man gave her a polite nod which she returned. He seemed to give off a calm air for such a big burly man she could see h didn't need words of any sort to back up any strength either. /p

pThen beside was a smaller younger man closer to Axel and herself in age but quite as young as Demyx. His slate grey hair hanging long in front over one of his eyes the other a deep blue beneath studying her as she studied him, a thick book in one hand. "This is Zexion, our resident bookworm." She blinked at him nodding he didn't really acknowledge her t first but slowly nodded back before opening his book to continue reading. A bit rude, could be worse. "i can introduce myself number eight," said a higher pitched voice coming from a longer haired pale blonde with glowing green eyes, they contrasted with his pale hair making for a rather striking figure on the older man "I am Vexen number four and never forget it attendant." he was annoying. She bit back the urge to roll her eyes. "whelp! That everyone so far." now she felt awkward "well, it is good to see you were prompt this time in bringing her here first." a shiver ran up her spine as she heard the soft low monotoned voice of Saix. She didn't turn around right away she could feel his stare directly on her back…..almost like the feeling she had at the showers earlier….but it couldn't have been...could it? Axel shrugged "i figured id get the rest of the introductions done before I set her loose to explore he handed her a folded piece foe paper. She stared at it confused "its a map of different places in the castle, so ya don't get lost." /p

pshe thanked him and turned noticing Saix's stare as he walked by, she didn't like what the look meant, he barely acknowledged her, she could have sworn his eyes went a darker color before changing back as he went to stand before the large window, what she hadn't expected was the heat emitting from his body as he passed. She shivered as she walked off and the others collected their notes for their missions. As she walked along one of the first places she came to was large green house, she quietly stepped into the hazy humidity. /p

pShe looked at very flowers plant and even saw small butterflies dragon flies and ladybugs flying about. She considered it to be one of the better rooms to visit she looked up above and saw it had a clear view of kingdom hearts it gave her a strange feeling deep deep inside. Then, she saw a flash of a moon lit sky, not kingdom hearts but a true moon. She gripped her head as it twinged painfully, a...memory?" she thought as the image dissipated then she was once again looking at the heart shaped moon in a starless sky. She made her way through various rooms stopping at the training room. She recalled What Saix had told her the day before "still weak it seems." and the irritating sneering smirk on his face she gripped her hands, she would make use of this room that she promised herself. As she walked on she noticed a warm kind of light coming from under a pair of very large doors , she pushed it open to reveal a library, wide and brimming with books, /p

p"it is very rude to enter a room without knocking you know." said a voice off to the right, she turned fast to see Zexion, sitting calmly a book in hand as before upon closer inspection of said book she saw it happened to be the same one as before. " Is your mission here?" she asked innocently he turned his singe visible eye at her , the shine of the other being seen from under his bangs. Though how did he even see through his hair like that?. He shrugged "I'm mostly a researcher….i don't normally get sent out to worlds." she blinked walking up to one wall of books running her gloved fingers over the spines. Then one caught her eye, the spine said "the worlds within the kingdoms."she curiously picked it out as she asked "worlds?" she asked him taking the book in her hand. The cloaked schemer watched as she picked the book up, a simple beginners book which gave a basic understanding of most known worlds. Interesting she should pick up, "yes there are many other worlds in which we go to for our missions, I find it strange as someone expected to go on missions along side us that you haven't been informed by your...partner yet." she shrugged as this looking downcast. "he….has other things to do I suppose." Zexion leaned back in his chair placing his book down. "well, if you ever need some assistance or even just to chat you can find me either here most times." she gave him a smile "thank you." he waved his hand like it was not any trouble. /p

p"its the least I can do given the fact you are with Saix of all of us, having an ally would make your tim e with us much easier." he gave her a smirk "and you can take the book. She thanked him and left the book in her hand, she did the best she could exploring one place and then the other by the time she reached up into higher levels her feet were sore. That was when she arrived at the addled impasse, the stained glass embellishing the still small kingdom hearts she stood before just, staring up at it. She took a deep breath then she noticed her vision starting to blur and something warm running down her cheeks...tears? She thought wiping some off bringing the hand inf front of her why was she...then she began to sob she fell to he knees tears streaming down her face. She simply cried harder and was even more confused by her actions. Why was she crying….she couldn't really feel it, so why she sobbed harder holding herself. She dropped the book she had borrowed form the library, the word nothing reverberating in her skull as she continued sobbing. /p

pThen she felt him...Saix appear behind her his footsteps coming closer he was mere inches then he stopped, somehow his presence was comforting to her he said nothing and stayed close yet not close. The aura of him brushing against her own as she sobbed until she was hoarse. Once she had stopped wiped her face on her sleeve an was holding her book in her arms again then he spoke " you should not be here..." her told her n his flat voice as she stood wobbling her made no movement to steady her but simply looked din her direction before looking at kingdom hearts. "if you wish to truly feel sadness again...make yourself and I stronger so that kingdom hearts completion maybe be quickened. Her looked dead in her puffy red rimmed eyes as shes sniffed. /p

pHe gave her a condescending frown before tossing a tissue in her direction "clean yourself up," was all he said in a slight disgusted tone. she wiped her face and nose which had begun to run a little as she got into the full swing of her crying fit. Then she bit her lip the burning in her chest building again as she stared at him then without another word she began to walk past him only to be stopped by a large hand on her shoulder holding her there "do not forget you are my partner…...i will not tolerate any lacking on your part." he gripped her shoulder a bit tighter " is that understood?" she bit her lip the burning becoming stronger in her eyes the number flaring again as it flared in his, then tension in the air thickening. Then she felt his hand go softer on her shoulder he kept his eyes on hers...they darkened slightly it was somehow interesting despite how irritated she felt still his fingers slowly began to move down her shoulder ever so slowly moving down her arm sliding down to the crook of her arm she shivered, it wasn't unpleasant. /p

pThen a crash of lighting came and she blinked as she shrugged his hand off her arm the contact still tingling on her skin as she sped walked herself out of the room. Saix stood there looking down at his hand…..he could feel her warmth still. He couldn't understand this feeling...feeling? When was the last time he ever felt anything...five years ago now?. He thought about the blazing light of her deep green eyes then flecks of gold becoming burning molten embers as she stared at him the biting of her lip. It was the same as the day before, it made him….want./p

pUliex lay on on of the couches zoned out and dry from her sobbing fit, the book form the library on the floor. She was tired and just wanted to sleep, she began to let her eyelids fall. She felt herself pleasantly beginning to float in a warm darkness of sleep when she felt something wet wriggle into her ear. She yelped flailing her opened her eyes to see a familiar flame haired face grinning like a cheshire cat over her, his sea green eyes bright with mischief. "did I wake you up sleeping beauty." her response was to cover her face with her hood. "what...did you do to my ear?" she asked not wanting to think about the strange wet thing he had tried to put in her ear. "don't worry, it was just wet willy." he said she peeked her face out from the hood in curiosity "wet...willy?" his grin was even brighter as he held up one finger. /p

p"Wet willy guaranteed to wake up any one...while making them jump and scream in the best ways." she blinked at him "i'm really tired axel...please….don't ever do that again." she let her hood fall back as she looked at the flurry of dancing flames flopped himself onto the couch beside er his arms over the top as he leaned his head back. "It was just a joke don't take it so seriously..." then a heavy silence fell. "so….are you ok now?…..from whats been said you were crying…." she looked down at her lap pulling up her legs and hugging her knees. This girl seemed to be over it fairly quickly way too much like a certain someone. "you know, you aren't the first to go through all of that..." she looked at the flaming red head. "hell, we all took it pretty hard, if I remember." she leaned her head on her knees drowsiness kicking in, she blinked slowly the flurry of the dancing flames looked over at her and gave her a tiny smile reaching out to pat her head she pulled away /p

p"please...don't" he let his hand fall it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the sentiment it was just that she had too many strangers touching her in ways that confused her. "i understand, her eyelids were becoming even heavier now when a drink appeared in front of her "here drink this….it'll make you feel better...if you like I can summon a corridor and ill take you to your room to crash."she took the pale white bottle and gulped it down...it was milky, and bitter not a bad combination of felt much better now though. Slowly stood up stretching /p

p" I would like that axel." she gave him a semi sleepy smile as he picked up her book. "don't wanna leave any books out here...Old zexy would have your head from leaving a book on the ground." she stood up yawning again , " Aww how cute." he said in a teasing tone, "Little mistress needs a nap." she gave him a frown "I'm just uliex ok?" she told him matter of factly. He laughed "Ok then just Uliex let's get you into your room before you collapse on the floor then maybe if your good girl ill tell you about the mission was on. Her lit up at these words, she had just begun to read her book and learn about the different known worlds there were and she was eager to discover more and having someone going onto e of them firs hand was and excellent way to learn more about them. She found that in her short time there though Dmeyx seemed to be sweet. axel was honestly trying to help her adjust to this strange surreal life of non existence, the minute she saw his smile she liked him. She wondered if saix knew how to smile. That was a question for another time however as her bed was calling her. /p

pAxel wither book under one arm called forth a corridor and guide her in to it. "this way princess." he told her as they disappeared. After when helped her out of her boots gloves and cloak her helped tuck her in. he offered to stay if she wanted but she wasn't sure so as she shut her eyes he rubbed her back and stepped out of the room "you becoming awfully attached to that woman Axel, giving her an Esuna of all things…." he didn't even have to turn towards him to know it was Saix "well, SOMEONE has to take care of her in her first week, it always rough during the adjustment phase ya know." he kept his face calm as he looked into the golden eyes of his former friend, were they always that color?" he thought as Saix stared him down "she is not a helpless infant, she would have gotten over it on her own regardless." Axel's eyes hardened. "It wouldn't have ended well without her getting some support and you know it" he told him /p

p"and besides aren't you the one who need sot bond with her ?" Saix gave a frown as usual " she will have to learn to carry her own weight n this organization...if not will be eliminate any extra weight." axel did not like that meant more work for him and the others ,but showed no sign of being effected by his icy uncaring words, if this is how Saix was acting with his attendant….hwo would he acted around his. Then he noticed something strange, His old friend was staring at the door, his pupils seemed to dilated a bit. /p

pIt was creepy and made a shiver run down his spine. " aaanyway i'm gonna go and train for a bit gotta big mission tomorrow after all." his friend nodded but didn't even give him a single backwards glance as he summoned a portal Saix put his hand to the door letting out a haggard sigh before pulling away summoning a corridor himself. A few hours later uliex woke up feeling much better, as she opened her door she saw a little dusk standing there "mistress...thirsts?" it voice echoing in her mind as it held out a glass to her. Taking it she gave the little creature a pet on the head, making it tremble with seeming pleasure "pleased mistress is...pleased." she could easily see herself being attached to these creatures and it seemed she had quite an affinity for summoning them, she began to walk just looking about it was s very quiet in the halls now passing what seemed to be Xigbars room is heard loud snores from within meaning it must have been quite late, she must have rested for quite sometime if the other members she met were already asleep. /p

pShe made a disappointed face, she was hoping to spend more time with Axel, he was interesting. On that note she thought of Saix her "partner." she sighed how was she ever supposed to bond with him, considering that they had no emotions or hearts how could such a thing be possible. Her rubbed her head in frustration as she made her way to the grey area again, kingdom hearts came in to her mind perhaps if she had time to thing she could find the answer. She also needed to learn to make portals, she felt the darkness nudging and caressing her softly like a lover coaxing her to come to it. It unnerved her that she could feel something similar to pleasure from that. It felt...really good after her cry earlier,s he shook her head. No no she needed to think of something else, walking into the grey area she noticed the lights were out and dark the only light could be seen from kingdom hearts glowing yellow in the sky it gave the room an almost warm and soothing glow, then she froze seeing the man she had been thinking about sitting on a couch closest to one of the large windows sighing his eyes closed went to leave when his eyes opened slightly she froze again in place terrified. Something about the glow frightened her they were even brighter n the darkness of the /

His amber gold orbs turned to her "So you awoke at last." he said in an oddly relaxed tone, it wasn't as icy or cold as it was when he spoke to her earlier. She didn't want to open her mouth and say something to anger him and sat herself down on the couch he was on….maybe...trying to sit close was one she could do….as long as it was on the other end of the couch for now. Then the air was silent "at least you aren't crying." he muttered she clenched her teeth not looking at him even though she was acutely aware of him looking at her. It seemed he never lost that derogative tone even when calm or seemingly to be. "it would not be suitable for a member of this organization to behave in such away." she didn't look at him now she was starting to feel anger burning in her chest. She gave him a look glaring " forgive me for having difficulty living without a heart….sir." she said the venom in her tone practically sizzled in the air acrid. before turning to lookout the window at the moon. He gave a cold chuckle " Everyone here adjusts to it..it rather easy, even one as simple as you could deal with such a thing." nowt hat mad he r mad /p

p"well sir she empahsied sir. "I suppose i will adjust since im so simple." she looked form him to the golden heart shaped moon hanging in the sky doing everything she could to not look at the blue haired man n the couch, not realizing he had brought himself a bit closer. Then there was silence as she looked at the sky, feeling much more relaxed then before, Despite the situation she found the scene quite relaxing even with the uneasy company she was keeping at the moment. "did you come here for a reason or not?" He sounded irritated as if she had interrupted him doing something..wait...why did he sound so cl- suddenly the luna diviner as on top her slamming her down a knee between her legs making her struggle violently arching her back , feeling a hand covering her mouth. /p

pShe didn't even understand what was going on, all she knew was she was staring at the moon trying to ignore him and sort something out then next she was son her back, on the couch with a pair of molten yellow eyes burning into her own his long blue hair surrounding her face. His hand firmly over her mouth making her scared and frightened she was making violent little noises "quiet…." was all he said as his knee went between both her legs if she had heart it would be beating out of her rib cage. She complied if only because of her position, even though he wasn't being too heavy handed with covering her mouth he still pressed a bit hard on her mouth, she could feel the pressure in just his hand. He was strong, she had to be careful she had to get free! but she had to use her head the jumbled mess it was. But right now he didn't move he was just staring at her, she stared back as the number appeared again in his eye and se felt the familiar tingling in her own. /p

pHe slid him self down putting his nose to her neck taking a deep in hale into her hair. She jolted a little bit, she felt something else pressing against her core, he was...hard an erection building in his pants, she could feel the blood pumping into it throbbing against her crotch, even stimulating her clit a little. If she liked him this wouldn't be worrying but like this this is terrifying "why..." he growled into her hair,he pressed his hard muscular chest into her own emitting a soft growl licking her ear with his warm wet tongue making her wriggle and her cheeks flush, "Why do you make me…..feel…..this way." He said the word feel like it was something foreign and hard to pronounce. She didn't have an answer he slowly pulled him self from her carefully releasing her mouth, going into a seated position staring intently at the moon he didn't look at her as she suddenly sat up and leapt off the couch she had to leave she thought of Axel she dint really know him but, at least she felt safe with him around. /p

pThen she saw a portal open and in she went the next thing she knew she was in what appeared to be axels room which made him jolt out of ad eep sleep with a eye mask over his eyes, his hair even more spiky then normal. "wha buh!?" he pulled his eye mask up he eyes blazing "what n th-" then he saw Uliex sitting on the floor trembling holding her self, his anger at suddenly being awoken dissipated as he stared her, "Uliex?" tears were streaming down her face. /p

pHe looked down at himself and held his blanket over his bottom half as he carefully grabbed a pair of boxers putting them on before he stepped out of bed holding the blanket around himself approaching her quietly kneeling down "Uliex….what happened are y-" she leapt him hugging him around the neck alike a child holding onto a parent after a nightmare "c-can I stay here tonight…..please?"she said in a broken voice tears running down her face. He looked at her confused wondering what in the hell had happened. Her quiet sobbing made him pause,he rubbed her back "Hey hey, come on now ya gotta explain to me what happened otherwise I don't know what to do k?" he said it in a soothing voice. She looked at her eyes wide in fear, /p

p"i-i couldn't sleep a-and….i went to the grey area and S-saix was there." his greeneyes went wide, "Saix?!" oh shit this was bad she caught the guy at the worst possible time. On a full moon of all nights, that look he had seen in Saix's eyes earlier….he was on full instinct mode on night of the full moon, the fact that she gave him some kind of interest it just…"he held her face in his hand, petting her hair trying to get her to calm down " he didn't...hurt you did he?" looking her over he saw she was ok, he didn't know her well at all in fact she was a stranger,but he couldn't help but act as if he could feel bad for her with those large eyes of hers welling with tears, once she was calm enough she explained what happened Holy shit…...she was lucky things had not been worse. She clung to his neck as she cried never letting go. She couldn't be alone to night , it was not safe at all. /p

pShe had managed to summon a portal so there was a silver lining at least then he agreed t let her stay. He couldn't live with himself if he let her go anywhere alone after what happened tonight. The way she looked at him with her eyes looking wide as anything, all he saw was terrified woman. As they laid there in his bed she completely curled in on herself as his laid beside her. He thought abut what she had told him. He had NEVER seen Saix so focused don one person before, as a nobody at least. He would have to have a talk with him if he could about this. Hopefully he could at least get the guy to calm down a little bit n this seemingly predatory pursuit. /p

pThis was disturbing especially for someone who was never known to be passionate in this way even as somebodies. If he had a heart sit would go out to this poor girl who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the morning he used a corridor to teleport her to her room earlier in the morning carrying her to her bed he summoned a few of his personal nobodies assassins to stand watch over her "the minute he comes anywhere near her door one of you report to me understand?" the dusks echoed the response of agreement to the order appearing in the grey area he didn't see Saix just yet, he yawned damn must have been earlier then he thought, But within a few minutes Saix arrived seemingly completely composed as he usual he blinked in surprise dot see the flaming red head her before him. He was lazy by nature and seeing him up and looking perky at this hour made no sense ….he must need something. He was as the flurry of dancing flame gave him cherry salute. "mornin!" he said in his usual carefree tone. /p

pSaix frown deepened "what do you want Axel," he said in his usual deadpan tone. Axel shrugged "oh nothing really just that i had a visitor late last night,." Saix smoothed out his coat. "did you now….." Axel kept his grin as his eyes sharpened a bit, the bastard wasn't even trying to defend himself. "Yeah, and they were pretty shook up to said YOU basically forced yourself on them," Saix remained silent, that was all the indication His old friend needed "Look, I know your bound to each other and you have to get along….doing this….will not make things any easier for you." Never known you to lose control "...are you finished eight?" was all his friend said not even looking bothered by anything he said or his accusation of the evenings encounter. Axel just sighed "just thought id bring it to you attention is all." with that he walked off. /p

pUliex refused to come out of her room for the next week, she sent the dusks to get her assignments, most of which consisted of the same thing training, honestly she was quite happy to do it. She didn't even have to see that….man if she didnt need to.. She shivered when she thought about they way he had so easily toppled her and pinned her down like some wild wolf hunting a fawn. She would NEVER be found in that position again if she could avoid it. Axel came in through out the week to check on her, he even taught her how to use the corridors properly. /p

pBut on the seventh day of her barring herself in her room she received a knock on her door, and voice she was dreading to hear spoke "the superior wishes for your presence." she felt her breath catch at the sound of number sevens voice, and memory of his body against hers came to the forefront of her mind. The feeling of his erection against her….her face colored and she feel a tingling between her legs, but there was also a hint of shivering fear, it had died down since then but she wanted to avoid him as much as she could a least until she was stronger. After that night in axels room she swore she would become stronger. But she also knew that keeping herself locked in was not good, this announcement from the everyone who caused this was proof of this. Flicking her wrist she made ac corridor after taking a deep breath she had it take her outside of her room. She felt a hard lump in her throat as she looked at him, he looked at her as if nothing had happened that night. "i would suggest you be aware of yourself on full moon knights, otherwise you may find yourself in a similar position." she bit back her comment that she didn't expect that but, judging form his epxression it wouldn't matter if she argued with it. Besides, if the superior wanted her she wasn't in a position to argue with anyone./p

p"It has come to my attention that you have not been seen outside of your training missions." Xemnas told her from on top of his throne looking down at her his expression blank but piercing. She kept her head low but kept a straight posture as he spoke Saix watched her from his own throne. She bit her lip he was the reason she wasn't seen in the first place!. She held her hands claps together in fornt of her and tightened her grip on it. "have forgotten that you are to strengthen your bond with number seven?" she looked up at him her expression calm as she ignored the blue haired man mentioned. She saw out the corner of her eye that it irritated him that he was being ignored by her. Tit for tat she thought giving a tiny smirk at seeing him react to her simply ignorance of him. She straightened her face again and looked dup at the leader of nobodies, "no superior." she said keeping her voice level. Xenmas leaned on his hand "then would care to explain how you shall strengthen this bond when you do not spend time with number 7?" she bit the inside of cheek./p

p " I have been busy training and am exhausted afterwards, if I do not become strong myself how can i serve you or he properly, let alone our cause?" the mentioning of him first seemed to make his amber eyed expression soften ever so slightly. It had been a good call to mention serving him first with the addition of mentioning the cause, in truth she really did want to perform well, the better she did the closer to having a heart again she would be , and then she never have to see him again or this bleak place. Xenmas nodded seeing the logic and what she said "true, but in order to serve me and our cause you must be able to work with everyone here, especially your bonded partner." she clenched her teeth, easy for him to say she thought to herself, she was to focused on looking at the ruler of the in between that she didn't notice the Saix had not taken his eyes off her the entire time. "these are all things i wanted to mention to you, however there is another reason why I summoned you." he sat back up straight "it would appear that another assistant has been found," she straightened at this it seemed awfully quick when she herself had only arrive maybe two weeks ago. /p

p"i would that you, seven and eight would go and fetch them." of course he nodded she knew better then to protest, at least Axel would be there with them and having a friend around or at least she considered him a friend around would keep her from wanting to either urn or slap the second in command. She put a hand to where her heart would have been and bowed at which Xemnas waved his hand giving her permission to leave./p

p"so! Where are headed to find said attendant axel asked holding his head in his arms as they walked out to the grey room. Uliex stayed close to him avoiding even looking Saix in the eyes. Her stomach clenched with nerves. This was going to be a long day she could tell already. "we shall be going to the Kipling world." well now she wasn't just nervous working with him, but also excited to see a world outside of it Axel blinked "this aught to be interesting" Saix didn't waste another minute and opened a large corridor. Axel walked in right away Uliex following as the corridor closed she felt Saix's eyes on her /

"its beautiful here." uliex looked around herself at the thick foliage of the lush jungle seeing brightly colored birds flying to and fro. Something inside her wished she had a sketchpad...she didn't even know where it came from. "yeah not bad bit humid here though even for me." he fanned himself, Uliex couldn't help but agree while she was fascinated with all of the life surrounding her she felt so at home in the din of noise, she couldn't help feeling hot and pulling her would back and putting her braid loose and putting her hair in high ponytail. Saix pulled his hood back as well his blue hair shinning in the midday sun his expression as calm as ever. /p

pShe could help but look at him from her peripheral she took a deep breath and let it out she knew he was handsome but what happened the week before still scared her. After about two hours of tracing the trio took a rest axel had a sheen of sweet on him his cheek red and flushed as he leaned against the thick rooted tree, Uliex was much the same way. /p

p"there is a river near by if you need to you may cool yourselves there, do not take too long however." The flame head perked up "just point the way and ill head over and be back soon." Saix extended a finger a head of him "It is about two or three miles in that direction please do not waste time." axel said nothing but opened and corridor heading in Uliex went to follow but he placed a hand on her shoulder firmly " What happened was only temporary, you should move on from-." within seconds she was slapping a hand away rapture on her finger and extended into his face growling looking as alive as if it truly were a dragon it snapped at him making him back up a step. /p

pShe glared at him "you forced yourself on me!" she spat angrily her eyes glittering with rage and a bit of fear. "you really expect me to move on form it that quickly!?" he made no movement at all but blinked at the sudden out burst of emotion from this girl who was nearly catatonic perhaps ten days ago. Fairly impressive for such a new nobody to regain there senses this quick, if he could he would almost feel impressed by her recovery. He was intrigued by the crackling light in her eyes. He almost gave a ghost of a smile but made sure to hide it right away, he hd to maintain his composure no matter what. /p

pBut he could not help the feeling stirring inside of him, however faint as he looked at her, her weapon at the ready. He gave her a smirk " it is not as if I am trying again now am I?" she could believe this, she grit her teeth, axel corridor long gone she flicked her wrist summoning her own " that isn't the point!" she snapped before leaving him by himself. When she arrived at the river she saw Axel splashing his face with water,he released a sigh of relief at least the flushing was down on him which was good but as she approached she noticed he had opened up his cloak splashing water on himself. She felt her face heat up even more as she reached forward splashing her own face one...two..three times. She need to cool down not heat up, but to was hard to when a gorgeous man was splashing water on seemingly perfect abs which trickled down lower to the lining of his pants. She just about dunked her head in, then she thought of Saix when she had first met him, his toned arms and broad shoulders his skin was slightly darker then Axel's somehow that made her excited. She then took a large handful and drank it the water was clean flowing freely it soothed her throat cooling it down. "You shouldn't drink strange water princess." she winced at the nickname it made her cringe. /p

pShe turned to look at Axel who leaned back, his coat still open his hands behind his head " you may end up sick." she arched a brow "better then feeling dizzy, and your one to talk. Your face was as red as your hair." the charkam user shrugged as he leaned back agains tin ancient tree and reaching into his cloak still open he pulled out a large bottle of water. She looked at him annoyed as he cracked it open taking a large drink. " now this is much better then some river water." he gave her a grin shaking the bottle at her. "wanna sip." she looked at it and turned away. He just shrugged "suit yourself," what that he chugged the water bottle down. Suddenly he stiffened quickly zipping up his cloak and clasping it shut. said her eyes narrowing as he slowly rose, a rumbling sound approaching quickly the soil shaking. Uliex did the same summoning rapture, /p

p"looks like we aren't the only ones here for a drink..." the trees spread apart as a heartless elephant appeared from the bushes it trunk raised as it let out a threatening call Uliex leapt back as Axel opened a portal to quickly appear beside her his weapons raised " so...things are finally getting a bit interesting on this little trip of ours." he grinned wickedly flames licking his being "is this really the time to joke?!" the elegant tamer shouted as the heartless went on its hind legs and brought down its heavy feet with a thundering thud that shook the ground. Its wide ears spiked and jagged around the edges as its bright eyes blazed with the intent of attack upon the pair of nobodies before for it it ears flapping in threat. Axel tilted his head to the side the grin turning even darker as his did so his emerald eyes growing dark. "there always is princess….but i think right now...its time to have some fun!." without another word he ran forward leaping into he air. /p

pHe threw on of his charkrams at the long nosed creature but to his surprised it deflected it making it sink it sharp edges into a nearby tree trunk and turn its trunk into something like a mace, which it smacked as him thank fully his other chakram took the brunt of the assaulted as he was sent off into the brush skidding but keeping his footing but not without feeling something crack on his side where the heartless had aimed its trunk at him. While he could still stand and other then a lot of outer cuts and bruises, the impact of the attacked had cracked rib, which right now hurt like hell stinging painfully every time he breathed. He held his side as the heartless now turned it attention to Uliex, to her credit had her shield up as she anticipated it trying to take a swing at her, she winced at the impact on her shield the creature roared in frustration at being denied it prey as it swung it mace turning it back and forth over the opaque shield in front of it, she held up her arms wincing every time it hit while she was protected the vibrations rattled her bones which was very uncomfortable. It made her teeth clack together hard, suddenly it stopped and backed up slowly before ramming his giant frame into her shield pushing it back she held out her arms fighting as best she could against the creatures great weight as it kept the pressure on pushing forward while simultaneously slamming it trunk down on it. She couldn't keep this up forever she knew it the more it pushed on it,the greater the strain on her body which was going to soon start to take its toll on her. /p

pThen she looked at rapture as the words " Rapture ensare and enthrall!" left her mouth she reached out her finger which sent rapture shooting forward through the shield wrapping itself around the trunk of the elephant then wrapping itself around a nearby tree branch with one hand as sweat began to form on her forehead once again holding the shield up the other to her side as she focused her thoughts on rapture the heartless confused by the draconic projectile coming its way and then having it's trunk pulled back so hard it could have gotten whiplash. She held it there for moment grinning then gave the order in her mind….pull. Then Raptures jaws clamped down tightly on the heartless trunk as it viciously yanked the extension off with a sinewy rip. /p

pThe creature roared in pain falling back as its trunk fell to the jungle ground black oozing liquid spurted form its place spray all the greenery and the shield., this stunned it enough to give Uliex enough time to drop her shield and summon a corridor to take her high up into a tree as rapture returned to her hand. She took a haggard breath hoping for respite but it was short lived as the now enraged heartless began to ram agains the tree she was on shaking its very foundations, she clung to the tree fearfully as placed a large foot onto the ancient tree pushing down on it creaking was heard as it did so and the tree began to tilt back. Axel rushed forward holding his side throwing both chakrams at the large creature slashing at The leg that was one the tree she was in. but was too late, by the time he did the tree had already begun to snap and began to fall back uliex clinging to it for dear life!. her eyes scrunched shut. /p

p"Did I not tell you not to linger long?"said a monotoned voice which at the moment she was overjoyed to hear as she heard a corridor open. she was pulled inside as the tree now snapped in half fell to the forest floor and a thunderous clash. The next she knew she was being held in strong familiar arms. If just for the fact he had teleported and saved her from the falling tree, once they were on the ground the tree a few feet away crashing loudly to the floor. He then released her as the large heartless let out a raging roar she winced a bit while Saix stood firm with a swish of his hand he summoned two of his personal nobodies claymores their large swords crossing over the pachyderms head at the neck pushing its head down as it flailed about angrily. "Axel….i believe you can handle the rest." beside him The flurry of dancing blade stood up straight a summoned a chakram back to him from the tree a few miles beside him holding up his hand grabbing it in his hand. he looked the large struggling creature foe darkness his emerald green eyes flashing as a wicked grin broken out on his face /p

p"no problem….ill do it in style." he chuckled lowly, then tossed his weapon forward as it spun landing dead in the center of his target head then, he snapped his fingers within moments the heartless was ablaze. the claymores dispersing seconds before it exploded in bright burning flames after a bit of flailing it feel hard to ground shaking the soil and slowly dissipated into nothing all trace of it vanishing. The redhead held his said smiling "consider your self lucky I went through the trouble to make your end epic." he muttered a grin still on his face as he muttered "got it memorized." Uliex blinked n awe while it was disturbing seeing an elephant writhe in painful flames the fact that her associate had such control over his element. OS much in fact that any flames that had spread from the burning heartless was instantly dissipated after it was gone. "flamboyant as always." said the blue haired man beside her, she looked at from the corner of her eye, if she didn't know any better he seemed to say it with a small bit of humor in his voice. Axel out his hands behind his head /p

p"thats me you should know after all this time." he gave uliex a wink she felt her cheek flush as she turner her head away. "now that this little endeavor is done." Uliex looked at him flabbergasted that was all he had to say to this!? He pointed to his left "I believe our quarry is in this direction." uliex turned and looked then she felt ti a strange pang in her being, it pulsated slowly."let us continue." he walked on ahead she looked at him for a moment then felt a hand on her shoulder a very warm hand she turned dot see Axel who gave her a small smile, "you did good by the way." he said her pulling her along. She walked on. After about twenty minutes they came up on a clearing and that clearing there was an awe inspiring sight. A woman easily six feet tall with soft brown skin, and silky lavender hair about t chin length it was in loose thin curls with soft lips, her soft lashes laid against her high cheek bones as she floated in a glittering sphere her hair floating about her face. Amongst the rich green foliage surrounding her the effect was...breath taking. Uliex stood fascinated, Saix mild indifference, Axel however was awestruck, walking forward first before anyone could tell him to wait a moment he reached through the sphere though hesitantly, and touched the woman cheek with his hand. Even through his glove he could feel the smoothness of it. /p

pUpon touching her the sphere keeping her afloat dissipated as thankful since he was close by he was able to catch her. Upon catching her he looked into her face. Her eyes fluttered slowly opening, revealing the most beautiful pale grey eyes. They looked up at him and for a moment he felt fluttering his chest as he felt a tingling in his right eye and the shape of a roman numerical number eight appearing in her left. She gave him a slight smile which he return but then immediately stopped and clutched her stomach with both arms groaning in pain. Axel's Eyes went wide "hey! w-what's wrong!?" Then a scent filled the air that made a child run up his spine...blood. He looked down at the tall girl in his arms. Given her height he was able to hold her head in his one arm the other holding her mid thigh, she looked bad! Her war brown skin turning from dark healthy brown to a sickly blanched muddled color, sweat was forming on her face as she panted. Then he felt something warm and wet on his hand on her thighs the white of her sundress staining with crimson liquid, this made his own face turn pale as Uliex rushed over placing a potion to her lips, while it gave her some color back it didn't stop the bleeding as she pulled the bottle away. /p

pThe other female looked up at the flaming redhead and in a weak voice said "H….help….me..." then she shut her eyes going limp. What happened next was nothing short of chaotic Axel quickly opened a corridor running with the bloodstained lady in his arms, once he was in the castle he rushed once again to the lab bursting through the door he screamed for help from Vexen and Zexion both of which looked at him with startled faces then at his companion in his arms, Hurriedly, Zexion prepared a soft medical cot as Vexen pulled out potions and an elixir which he said would help calm the bleeding. All of which were administered via IV. Uliex stood by with Saix silent as ever as this occurred, they were seen out seeing as they needed no distractions while the worked on their weakened patient. Axel stood closest to the door, pacing frantically. "We've stabilized her...but she very very weak, she is in a blood shocked coma….it may be sometime before she wakes." /p

pZexion appeared wiping blood from his hands onto a towel which made Uliex stomach churn, she had seen plenty of blood already but to see it on a person was completely different from a heartless, form look to smell, she did not like it. " She gonna live?" Axel asked his face creased with a bit of worry. Said found his reaction so strange, he had never been worried about anyone quite like this. Then he noticed the Elegant tamer, she naturally pale face as a bit chalky as she looked at Zexions blood stained towel. The cloaked schemer stared at Axel before giving him a nod of confirmation. he gave sigh of relief "that's good….how long before she wakes up." zexion gave a studious hum, "Given the heavy dose of elixir and potions we have had to administer I would say…..about two weeks give or take. Axel let out a sigh of relief. "well that good to hear." he straightened himself ands stretched putting his hand behind his head "we better report in...bossman doesn't like to wait." as they turned to leave zexion halted them "I should also tell you this….the blood….wasn't from her…." everyone blinked Axel looking confused then his eyes going wide as he heard what came next "she was pregnant and had a miscarriage." he went silent a moment before saying one more thing that had Uliex reeling from the scent of blood that hung n the air. "she also has the early stages of Toxemia."/p


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Uliex let out a sigh as she entered the abandoned greenhouse,making a trail through the knee high grass, she looked about taking in the overgrown foliage, the soft chirping of crickets in her ears, as she looked about she saw a stone bench with elegant carvings on its sides. She stood over lifting her cloak she went after getting caught on some wild bramble and using rapture to help trim the grass around it to make more comfortable flopped down sighing leaning back and shutting her eyes, it all been too much, she should have gone to report to the superior, but after what zexion had told them all what she had seen on his hands a d more importantly, the smell of it. She didn't think she could handle trying to keep a calm. Facing the silver haired man's gaze when she could barely keep herself with standing. So when she felt her stomach sink, she opened a corridor, she knew she may be punished for not bring being present to relay the events that had occurred. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"But what could s he e do she d if s not feel well, said has even asked about how she was feeling which was shocking to Axel who had given him an arched brow. She had firmly told the blue haired man she was fine, then had left unable to handle looking at zexions bloodstained gloves another minute. She rubbed the bridge of her nose sighing she knew being leader wasn't going to be easy….but she expect one of her very first to be a pregnant woman who miscarried she was told regaining your memories took time she only hoped the tall woman might forget altogether . The best course of action was to make sure she was never reminded, any attendant to that came after would be sworn to never ask about how she had come here she would give them a story about her being ill when she was brought in due to losing her heart, she fiddled with a strand of her hair turning over in her mind making sure it would be a convincing lie. She nodded to herself yes it would suffice and was completely believable. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"so this is where you went off to." the scent of clove stifled the air indicating who had walked in, she had sensed him the moment his portal opened closing her eyes. " how did you even now where to find me" she asked not opening her eyes to look at him as the bluenette sat down on the complete opposite end of the bench. Though she had her eyes closed she was still on full alert, thought right now she was barley able to hold up given what had transpired a fewmoments ago. " I simply thought of a place that suited you...and this was the very place that came to mind when I thought of your face." from seemingly out of nowhere he produced a diary simple and black. he placed it on the center of the bench marking the halfway mark between them like an invisible wall. "since you have been avoiding me this past week I was unable to give you this before hand." A silver of dark green appeared making the golden flecks in them more apparent as she looked at what he had placed on the bench. "a diary?" she looked over at him he was looking at her currently but instead looking out at the wild foliage around then his arms crossed but his frown wasn't really so much a frown as an almost clam neutral expression and his arms weren't crossed very tightly either. Seeing him like this released some of the tension that coiled inside her. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent;"span style=""span style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: medium;"Almost as if telling her she had nothing to be too afraid of at the moment. She slowly reached dover taking the black book in her hand. "it will help you mark the days….allow you to empty whatever thoughts you may have so they do not weigh on you and impede your work." with that he stood as summoned a black portal walking forward as she turned the diary over in her hands he paused his golden eyes looking over his shoulder ever so slightly they were...somewhat softer the earlier. "you have the day off tomorrow as do the rest of us...i would suggest you check on the latest addition to you own ranks...and….i apologize….for my behavior…..at this she blinked in complete surprise "i may not truly feel regret but….it doesn't mean I do not remember how it is feels." with that he continued forward and disappearance into the darkness of the portal leaving Uliex both shocked and confused by his oddly warm gestures. "he...apologized to you!?" said a completely floored Demyx later on as she put a finger to his lips "not so loud!" she hissed as they sat in the sitar players room with him tuning said instrument, Uliex took a bite of the cookies she had helped the young man make, the warm chocolate giving her an oddly warm sensation of pleasure. The boy should have become a professional chef with skills like these...it seemed odd that he should be stuck in such an empty place , heart or no heart. Apparently when it came to /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif; font-size: medium;"missions/spanspan style="font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;" he was quite lazy...but his food showed he /spanwasn'tspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;" lazy with that at least./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She let out an irritated sigh after quieting him for the fifth time since she had come to talk with him about her missions and everything that had happened. Given Saix's unreadable nature it wasn't any small wonder that everyone here never expected him to apologize for anything he did. She remembered relaying what happened that night a week or so ago now to him. She could have sworn he was well and truly angry if it wasn't a lie albeit a very convincing one. She rubbed her eyes, /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"yes..he did and gave me this." he held up the infamous diary, demyx blinked then patted a fist against his opened palmed hand as he looked it over and rummaged through a sloppily kept drawer in the nightstand beside his own bed, it made The woman want to scream with how messy everything was sin the boys room! How did he even stand the mess!. Though it did make her think of how empty her own room truly was…..the next time they went out she would have to bring something back to decorate her wide white room. With a childish aha! The sitar player held up as if t were a holy object a black diary that looked just like hers except is had little doodles of himself and words like keep out demyxs. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing looking at it perhaps she would decorate her own in some fashion. Then it hit her she wanted to draw, cover her walls of image she created. "he..gave you one too?" she asked innocently, dmeyx gave her and excited nodding as she took another bite of cookie. They were soo good! It was amazing that someone as lazy as him could make such good food!. She should probably bring Axel one later once she was done here. "he give sone to each new nobody, he has it helps you keep track of time and clear your mind to make your performance on missions at your peak." he told her in an emotionless imitation of the bluenettes voice. She chuckled his imitation was subpar, in away she was thankful for that given that the sound of Sax's voice gave her goosebumps in a way that was…she felt her cheeks coloringoddly enough why of all the times after scaring her to death and such why, she let tout an irritated sigh. Demyx blinked as he watched her, it was intresting to watch, her hope his attendant would be as interesting to watch as her. She looked him dead in the eyes the gesture was oddly…..considerate of how everyone felt given his lack of feelings. she thought of that slight softening of his eyes when he had looked back at her in the abandoned greenhouse. She quickly chomped down the rest of her cookie grabbing a few and thanking demyx for his time and took off leaving him looking a little dejected "i promise to come back later if you feel up to talking more." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"she told him before leaving "just send one of your dusks to me to inform me would like to speak." with that she opened her portal to the grey area there stood Saix eyes focused soley on the heart shaped moon she walked dup beside him looking up he hadn't even turned his head to her she took a deep breath the treats still in hand , turning towards him this was when his gaze to her then down to the treats in her hands. " were those made by number nine?"he asked she said nothing and nodded holding one out to him. He raise dan eyebrow, "what is this for?" she looked him dead in the eyes and blurted out "thank you….for saving my life and for the Diary." He showed her something she did not expect at all. It was a stunned expression, she hadn't thought he was capable of anything but scowling or a simply blank look or anger but…..somehow his eyes seemed much more innocent in that brief moment before it was back to his signature frown as he took the cookie from her hands. "it was nothing really..." he told her sounding...a little embarrassed?" she couldn't be sure but her looked away, " You are MY partner, I would not allow for some mere heartless to end you existence, you are far to valuable to the organization as well." he took a bit of the treat, as an awkward silence filled the room as Julie turned away to look up at the moon. "i see..." the noise foe his quiet biting filling the air as he crunched on the chocolate chip cookie giving a small hum of pleasure. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She shivered at the sound, then felt his piercing gaze upon her face. "is there anything else Uliex?" he asked her, she shook her head she would not look at his face. "no." "then you should get yourself cleaned and rest…..todays mission as a long one for all of us...day off or no you cannot perform without taking care of your basic needs." how could he talk so clinically when just before he was seemingly embarrassed by her polite thanking of him and the offer of a sweet treat which he obviously was enjoying a great deal. The more she saw the more she of it, the harder she found it to believe they felt nothing but...perhaps it was just when they were around each other….they were bound by their souls after all Demyx and Axel didn't make her feel like that at that is what she stuck to. She looked him over his hair still somewhat messy. He hadn't gone to take of himself yet his eyes caught hers like before, but no number appeared, "You seem to be studying me...is there something about me you strange?" the blank face came into play as a smirk crossed his soft lipped mouth "or perhaps you find me attractive?" she frowned "why would anyone find YOU attractive, then she felt it...anger." with that she threw her hand violently forward and stalked through the portal leaving saix with his half eaten cookie as he muttered "you are welcome." and continued to finish it. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She flopped herself down on her bed her body freshly scrubbed as she had angrily scrubbed at her skin turning it pink as she washed she looked up at the white ceiling and turned to her side and looked at he r vanity the black diary sitting there...she waited a moment as snatched it up she didn't have any writing tools so summoning her Draco dusk she asked for it to find something to write wth. It returned with an elegant feather quill and an ink well!. The feather was a fine crisp white. It tip perfectly curved with a fine ebony tip. Her eyes went wide "where did you find this?" she breathed in awe admiring the fine writing instrument as the white winged little dragon placed it on her vanityem"Lord master Xemnas….reward for a job nicely done." /emfor some reason while she found the gift lovely she felt her body clench hearing it had come for the superior. Why had he given her such a pretty thing...she hadn't been there long as he had lectured her just this morning. But despite her reservations on the master of the in between, she opened her diary, took up the pen and dipping it into the ink, and began to write her first entry adding in a picture of the elephant heartless, axel, and saix. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She awoke to a firm but soft knock at her door, she pulled the fluffy comforter over her head, it was day off and if she was any judge b how she was feeling it could be very early in the morning. She stayed under the covers a moment before the knock persisted, she let as he mad at her for not reporting about the tall woman herself?! She didn't have time to think as she rushed to pull some clothes on runningher brush through her hair /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"y-yes superior of course! " she told him her feet bare and her cloak still hanging over her bed post. A dark corridor opened and slowly the master of the in between was in her chambers as she stood barefoot and without her cloak on. She smoother out her tank top keeping her head bowed "for give me for not coming to the door immediately Superior I did not realize it was you or I would have tried to respond more appropriately. She hoped he wasn't upset with her just woken up response. She heard him slowly approach her...step by agonizing step why DID he come here...as she thought of this he stopped, inches from her his boots aligned with her own bare feet. There was a pregnant pause " have you made use of my gift to you yet?"….that what he wanted to know? :yes…..i am truly unworthy of such a fine gift." a deep chuckle was heard it rumbled from what she could see of his broad chest stretched under the cloak. She dared look up a bit further, seeing the tips of his shinning silver hair his long smooth caramel colored neck and an amused smile on his lips. she could NOT look into his eyes and somehow she felt insulted by his amusement….as if she were some kind of novelty to him. She kept her shoulders straight and squared off as he folded an arm behind his back. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"so humble….admirable trait for one who faced an enormous heartless head on." he stood there a moment before continuing he reached a large hand out placing three fingers beneath her chin tilting it upwards so that her eyes met his, she had no choice but to stare. She kept her face blank she would give him no reaction if that was what eh was after. Somehow she noticed that this was something saix himself did, with that sneering arrogant smirk, though for Xemnas himself it was more sutble. "I simply gave you what was deserved of one with such strength and cunning." he held her chin up harder with his fingers forcing her to keep her attention on his eyes. It hurt a bit "not only have to you proved yourself invaluable to our cause, you have also brought another of your own number into our ranks, Saix told me when hercondition turned dire you acted without hesitation to preserve her. A fine leadership quality, his sunset orange eyes flicked to her mouth briefly then back to her eyes, /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"i merely wanted to offer you my congratulations at acheivng so much within such a short time...and to say one thing." the fingers tilting her chin up turned so he kept his grip on it with his thumb and forefinger holding somewhat tightly "When anything regarding the health or state of one of your attendants occurs you are expected to report directly to me….. I shall let this one time slide due to the..unusual circumstances… he gripped her chin even tighter know she nearly winced from the pressure "But do NOT make me repeat myself for a third time...understood?" she kept her stare firmly upon his, it was almost as if he wanted her to react to it. She kept herself firm as she opened her mouth "yes Superior." was all she told him keeping her tone calm and unperturbed She watched as he released her chin letting his hand fall back, he looked from her eyes to her mouth to her bare shoulders as if he were looking for something on her, as someone observing a wild creature which she fond odd. She had barely been awake when he arrived here and she hadn't had time to fully dress. She ignored his studying gaze as she turned waving a hand to summon a portal of vines of white and black appearing over it "very good,ah also, you need not worry about the ink ever running dry, the inkwell has been enchanted the quill as well….you may go back to rest….it is still quite late." with that he was gone and Uliex feeling completely drained from eh experience yawned stripped down and went back to bed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongemShe dreamt of place cover din mist and rocky crags surrounding them, rough greenery surrounded the vast place she lived, she could smell the dampness of the soil of recent rain, she loved the smell of it, she looked out as the sun began to rise illuminating the world around her burning the fog away, she felt a warm hand on the top of her head she recognized this hand...somehow she looked up to see a woman with long brown hair tied in a long pony til, she knew she was smiling at her, she couldn't make out her face beside her was a strange man with horns holding a little bundle that wriggled she reached da small hand out to touch the squirming bundle. Then screams were heard and the woman the strange man and the little bundle were suddenly sucked away as was she she reached for them but they were pulled away as she was flung back and down into darkness landing on something soft. Then she saw an odd shape in front of her….a...keyhole?/ememShe stood up feeing a pull to it the heard her name being called. _!/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lex…. Don t wan to wake up yet she snuggled into her warm bed sighing "Uliex! Hey wakey wakey! Whose…..voice was that…. she felt she knew it but from where..."come on Uli!…im sure you've gotten enough beauty sleep! as it is you don't need anymore, besides...no way you can outdo me in the looks department. Then a snorting laugh ….Axel?" She slowly opened her eyes sitting herself up yawning, she rubbed an eye "mmmh?axel?" she blinked her room empty "oh? You awake finally ive been calling your name for the past ten minutes. She blinked stretching and cracking her back. "can you give me a little time….just woke up, she got up swinging her legs over the side foe her bed she summoned her dusks to bring her her clothes and get a wet towel and a bowl of water for quick bird bath. The redhead was silent for a moment beyond the door 'ok Uli, just don't take too long everyone down at breakfast now...wanna make sure we get some of it." that made her work faster, from what Axel told her Demyx handled most of the meals as most of the other members were not even skilled enough to boil water without burning something. After freshening herself up satisfied with how she looked she walked tot eh door and opened it, Axel looked like he hadn't slept at all last night his hair which was usually in soft neat and tidy spike was now much more haphazard, his skin was pale, he had dark rings under his eyes, he looked a bit slumped dover as if in exhaustion. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"But he gave her one of his shit eating grins and ruffled her hair much to her annoyance "well, well, the lady has deigned us peasants to be worthy of her presence." she pushed his hand away playfully "oh yes, Certainly well peasant should bow before their betters?" she fanned her self giving him a mockery of a fan in her hand, tilting her nose up high, axel played along going on one knee, hand on hie chest as he bowed his head "of course your grace pardon me for such rudeness. Then the looked at each other and just laughed and headed d to the kitchen. After they were done (and being amazed by the sheer amount the bigger of members of the organization consumed.) /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"They walked not the grey room where Axel parted ways with her she she turned to protest she stopped her "look I know he a pain to deal with...but your stuck with um...you gotta make it work for both our sakes . He nudges her cheek with a gently with fist "k?" he yawned stretching very far back and walked out with it. uliex's shoulders slumped as he stretched and gave a wide yawn."are you going to be alright?" she asked him as he tried to cover his mouth stopping midway as he asked. "who me? Yeah ill be fine," he ruffled her hair as which she whined "im just gonna pop into the lab to see how the new arrival is doing. She knew it was something like that, she looked again at the dark circles around his eyes, had he stayed there all night? When she went down to check o her later herself she would ask zexion, she doubted vexen would even deign to answer her given his "wonderful" introduction of himself to her. He had shown what he thought of her exactly. " hey there gorgeous." said a familiar voice that made her cringe inwardly. She felt a hand close other rear as she stepped forward, she spun to see the one eyed sharp shooter grinning like her eyes "hello Xigbar..." she kept her vice neutral but made sure it was icy enough to get the point across that thad in fact felt his hand nearing her rear before she turned around. He gave her a mocking pout/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"" span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"always so cold huh?" he reached and patted he r shoulder "are we eve going to get along?" he asked her in a saccharine sweet tone that turned the food resting happily in her tummy. "that depends entirely on you." she turned from him striding forward "a normal response not to nasty and hostile but not naive either. It worked well enough and The free shooter just chuckled. She approached The scond in command who stared at her with his bright amber eyes their color changing to one a little darker. It didn't send chills up her spine in uncertainty like before. In fact she felt warmth build slightly in her belly, her shoulder less tense. . HE blinked, but his gaze never left her face, she felt a jolt as their fingers brushed against each other as she took the paper. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was in a very neat and tidy script, it was his hand writing from what she discovered. She had seen him writing notes on left overs covered in plastic placing his name on them. Not that any one would risk their lives for whatever treats he had in any container he kept. She found she liked his hand writing seeng how much care he placed into every letter in a word the placement of each word. In a way its was an art form. She shook her head and turned away from him his gaze on her back. She began to walk out of the grey room noticing all of the members had gotten their assignments and had vanished leaving her and saix in the same room. She felt her heart race a bit. She looked at his lone figure his back to her, his long shining blue hair hanging loosely down his back. The color was oddly very relaxing and the hair itself for what she could see was well kept under normal circumstances it seemed. Then she looked around him looking out of the window his directly stood under. "is there something else that you need?"he asked her she felt her face heating up "N-nothing….just...you have really healthy looking hair." she said it out loud, she was an idiot but at least it was an honest response. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He was a silent a moment before turning his head slightly a barely noticable softness to his gaze. "i must set a proper example my appearance is also part of that…he smirked at her "Are you jealous?." he asked his eyes flickering from light to dark ever so lightly almost..dare she say playfully?. She gave him a sneer "not at all." fight fire with fire was the term here. She folded her arms and walked forward to stand beside him a few inches away from him looking at the ever glowing kingdom hearts. "i admit that a find the color of it relaxing though." the luna diviner arched a brow at her statement "relaxing?" he said in an almost incredulous s way. She nodded turning her eyes to meet his "i...had a memory come back...of a moonlit sky...the soft blues of an evening. I think the moon meant a lot to me in my former life. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Saix stared at his would be partner silently "and the color of my hair reminds of you of it?" he asked mildly to this she nodded he looked back to kingdom hearts, He felt a strange resonance at her words."admittedly that is a very odd statement." she knew he would say something like that "but at the very least it means you are closer to becoming human again." she blinked at that he turned to fully face her he face unreadable indifferent "you should continue to work hard to make the day you become human again all the more close." then she noticed it his frown was somewhat softer then she was just confused if she had the day off why as checking on her newest member given to her as an assignment, she thought about it a moment then a thought occurred to her, what if it was reminder to check on her incase in her exhaustion she had forgotten to check on her. If that was the case, then Saix was more thoughtful the he let on. No way to tell for certain though but either way it was appreciated. Since she had essentially finished the assignment for the day, not that she could really call it an assignment, and had the rest of day off she thought she might well continue conversing with him, he seemed relaxed enough that she could perhaps learn a little more about him and maybe start to get more of a bond with him going if only at least more normal conversation. "Why do you stand in here alone like this?" she asked moving herself a tiny bit nearer. "IT the best place to few the moon." was his response. She let out the breath she was holding, he was obsessed wth moons apparently well, one more thing she knew about him. He didn't sound annoyed so...that was good she looked in his direction and noticed he was staring directly at her. it was not the first time she wondered if she had something on her face that made him stare like that at her. She continued "do you ever get bored?" she felt a bit more comfortable asking this question, from what axel said number 7 always stood here back turned after assignments were given out most days and was always in the same place once they came back, it made her wonder if he moved at all. "i do have other things to do." he told her lifting a hand and flipping it non nonchalantly "between organizing an keeping things moving smoothly to taking any requests for certain things that would improve assignment scores and other things I have plenty to pre occupy my time." he told her all this never looking away. It sounded exhausting to do all that alone. "do you ever get any help." at this his face turned annoyed "the common dusks give me assistance with keeping things in order...i do not trust any of the other members with much else." at this statement she giggled somehow she knew he meant Demyx mostly. Then she went silent " since we are going to be around each other..perhaps I could help?" she offered. Saix turned to look back at the heart shaped moon looking back she looked a her assignment, she was instructed to go with number 2 to see the condition of the heartless number in the olympus world. Her eyes lit up at this she couldn't believe that she was getting to see a new world! "well. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Looks like we are going to be spending some quality time together. Xigbar told her wrapping an arm round her shoulders puling her slightly to him. She sighed lifting his arms off and held out her hand as the dark corridor emerged "i suppose so." she sensed a strange hostility emanating from behind her, it wasn't directed at her but at the one eyed sharp shooter. She didst even have to guess who it was coming from either. there was a small note stating it was bonding mission in getting along with the other members. to help her train in using her powers to even more of an effect as well as learning reconnisence and to help get along with him. The thing was she wasn't interested in getting to know Xigbar all that much something about him just set her teeth on edge and he was getting a bit too handsy wit her. But the superior wanted her to do this so she did. She stepped through the corridor (xigbar following behind his piercing yellow eyes taking everything in from behind her as the arrived. She was met with well constructed buildings all around them, tall immaculate buildings of stone with tall pillars supporting their front,, the sky was a crystal blue, she watched as people wearing clothes and togas walked by some carrying things, "its so bust here." she said mostly to herself as Xigbar watched the bustling city. They were in an alleyway, hidden in the shadows this was where their were smaller buildings not s fancily made, she perked her ears to the noise of people talking, if what she read this wasn't a place infected with heartless, confused as to why they would be sent here when their was clear indication that their were no heartless, she felt xigbar pat her shoulder she turned dot him as he gave her a thin smile. " this is just a safe landing point sweetheart." he ran a finger down her shoulder, she moved away he only chuckled at her response. She grit her teeth, then he pointed out past the buildings o another part of the city that seemed to be barred away from the rest with a large colosseum "our real locations that way." without another word not wanting him to try anything funny with her he opened a portal to take them to where they truly needed to be. On this side of the city it seemed much more appropriate for the presence of heartless to be the streets were practically empty there were people going about business here or there but not many and they all seemed very nervous. "pretty big difference huh?" the free shooter told her, he face serious. She was surprised he could have a serious face too. "theres some kinda barrier the heartless cant get through to the other side of town….bossman will want to know about that, he watched as the heartless threw themselves against the invisible wall. their large yellow eyes glowing with hunger, claws scraping against watched them this was very different from the giant animal one she saw..honestly it made her even more afraid by the sheer amount of them all pilling wriggling antennae….form what she had heard they had been people once reduced to these wriggling black tiny forms. It seemed a bit sad to her, "hey babe, come on i've found a way int to the barrier She turned to him blinking "what?.. .were going into this!?"she asked watching a pile of heartless building up and slam into the barrier which made the earth beneath their feet rattle. "yup gotta get their numbers to more manageable levels!" he jutted a thumb to his side to a rocky ledge that led to a cliff that hung just over the ledge, She felt her heart drop it seemed awfully high up for them. She shook her head as she followed him up the rocks hopping form one to another until they reached the top. The heartless took a swing, it had been expecting shook her head as she followed him up the rocks hopping form one to another until they reached the top. Once close enough to see she noticed that the heartless were gathering over towards one side of the the amount she thought it wasn't the actual number half in fact from this distance they seemed to be just a writhing mass of black dappled with yellow spasming and rippling. "how are we getting down?" she asked hesitantly shivering dreading the answer Xigbar grabbed her waist and leapt off wth out warning making her bite back a scream of terror as they leapt into the air and were heading for the heartless at increasing speed. Just as her eyes began to tear up, she noticed a strange purple glow that slowed them down, making heartless fly in every direction lifting their hair and clothes to lift as they slowed and landed a large circle surrounding them as the heartless kept their distance form the strange intruders. Letting her go which in turn made her fall to her knees, gasping for breath."you...gasp...could gasp have told me you were going to do that wheeze ." she summoned rapture who knocked back an offending shadow heartless who had become breve enough to come forward and attack wrapping itself around it squeezing it till it popped and it remains dissipated. "sorry don't have time to hesitate." he told her simply taking a trio of the shadow creature out in quick succession with his arrow gun the three falling to the ground and vanishing .Uliex stood up so they were back to back their weapons at the ready. The tides lurched forward to consume them /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"ya ready princess?" he asked his sharp yellow eyes never leaving the oncoming assault surrounding whipped her weapon out it, ensnared five of their quarry each popping into shadow bits one after the other. He had his answer "lets make abet on who gets more make it more interesting 30 munny for whoever gets the most heartless sound good?" he did rapid shots at six of them as she crouched forward getting ready to spring "60." was all she said she propelled her self forward using her weapon like a whip to tie about three up the mouth of the dragon opening to bite an extra one around the throat before he pulled back sending them away. Xigbar just gave a grin "i love a woman who raises the stakes." with that the battle began after what seemed to be hours she and the free shooter were slumped against each other clothes tattered with gashes and scratches allover. Xibgar was panting heavily his hair mussed up from its ponytail. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"theres….pant."no pant end to them." uliex wheezed throwing rapture out as one tried to leap at her. Xigbar scanned around with his single eyes rapidly then pointed to a tall crag where a giant heartless stood arms crossed looking over the masses "there!"We hit the big son of a bitch and we wont have to worry about and endless supply of shadow heartless comin for us!"with out another word they rushed to the crag tearing through shadow heartless in their way as the did so. Them the noticed it up high as the hordes crowded around them it had it strong arms extended and leapt down up beating them against its chest. it was as big as the cliff it had been standing on. it was even bigger up close, and to make matters worse it looked bulky. " this...is going to be long fight." she muttered to herself as it swung its arms around sending her and Xigbar flying she slammed into him as they wen tup into the air then plummeted down to the ground xigbar thankfully casts gravity to cushion there fall. but she felt herself land on a sharp rock on her arm and she was sure her partner on this mission was in even worse shape then laid on the ground stunned and groaning as the huge heartless came for forward ready to swing its heft arms again. They rolled out of the way this time just barely missing getting grazed by giant fists rolling the the dirt surrounding them. They stood there a moment then ran for cover under some rubble of abandoned building, whatever htey did they had to do it fast before they were either crushed the flung abound untill they were turned into pulpy masses. She looked over from it as the large stomping creature as his heavy arms swung to and fro as I t searched for them. They had to do something about those arms. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Btu did they have the energy to do so. Her body stung from all of the damage the little shadow heartless had given her and they latest airlift had made it hurt even worse, her back and arm throbbed as she clutched it. "got an idea sweetheart?" The one eyed man whispered in her ear softly as she turned back to face her mind lost in thought, then she perked up the plan was risky, but it was their best bet. She turned to him nodding suddenly as she thought of it felt a burning building with in, it pulsed slowly gaining more and more speed within her, she felt something growing. " hope you are up for it though..." everything was dead quiet as the big armed heartless looked about itself when a translucent purple blast went over it,slamming into the ground where it struggled to get up Uliex was rushing the one of it arms xigbar the other the last then it saw was a blade in the shape of large leathery wings coming into its vision and a shower of purple bullets./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As the large dark being lay still and unmoving all of the other heartless stood there motionless Uliex gave them on her her eyes breifly turning crimson as she said in a strangely firm voice for her "leave." that tone word was all it took for them to let out a sigh of relief falling on the ground chugging the potion on his person before letting out laugh "you full of surprises doll face." he held up an exhausted hand making it like a gun and shooting his finger at her before flopping down again as she gulped down her own potion trying to stay upright. She was so tired. She sat there panting "so...i take it i'm getting that 60 munny?" she said leaning back on her hands before flicking open a portal and getting up pulling up the one eyed man. He dusted him off laughing even harder as they walked through. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"After collecting her reaped gains tucking them away, she reported to Xenams who was looking over some papers in this office when they both arrived, taking note of their bedraggled states as they reported,he praised them Uliex in particular, for her swift thinking which made her inwardly cringe, for someone who was suppose dot emotionless he was showing far too much around her. when they mentioned the barrier keeping the heartless from the rest of the city she found out was called Thebes. he simply shrugged saying the divine influence in that world made it and would simply make their work easier. It made her feel dirty, if she had been alone on this mission or her limit hadn't been reached she wouldn't made it. IT was not like the praise was meaning full given their heart free state. The idea had been sheer….dumb...luck. Xigbar parted ways with her after their financial transaticion giving her a smack on the back which made her scream in pain she had let loose growl at the man who back up making teasing frightened face. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"sorry sorry! Accident promise!" she decided to ignore wha the did and went to cleaned herself up which she did throughly, watching the blood flow down the drain, the scratches stung as they close the potion kicking in the hot water burned so badly!,she bit her lip as she stood under the shower head just wanting to wash the grime as blond. "Uliex," called a monotone voice from out side o the shower room which made her crossed her arms and put her sore back to the wall. It was Saix! What was he doing her!? She asked herself nervously before grabbing for a towel stepping away from the running water, why did he have the worst timing! "can you wait for a minute i'm a bit busy at the moment!."nor response "i simply wanted to tell you your did remarkably well in your mission today." "well, thank you for all that it is worth….and was the praise from the superior? A simple question. There was a thick silence "no, the praise came form me...you are showing your capability and effort to our cause…. Excuse my intrusion." with that he was gone….that was the strangest yet most wonderful thing the blonde had heard all day. Once she was clean and had a fresh uniform on she headed to the laboratory where she saw axel, sitting beside the sleeping woman his eyes falling as she head nodded he just sat there staring at her. "how is she doing?" she asked him as he looked her over "well she wasn't moving yet but shes a bit more stable then yesterday . He yawned loudly his eyes drooping. She came over to the medical cot, it was filled with at least ten pillows all situated underthe softly sleeping form of the woman in a medical gown her hands at her sides an IV in one arm filled with a strange brightly colored liquid that shimmered in the light. on the other side with another I filled with clear liquid that dripped as it was fed into her body. Her red brown skin was a much better color then when they had rapidly brought her in the other day which was good as head attendant she had a responsibility to make sure the others that came would be safe. Though in this case the danger had been out of her control. "thats good...you should get some rest." she told him as the red head fought to keep his eyes open. He just shook his head "i dont want her to wake up alone in here...she my attendant after all. "how do you know?" she understood why possibly but she was just curious how he possibly knew. He tapped one eyes "she had the mark in the opposite eye. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"MY number," the woman in question shifted making a little noise which sent him in to lifting up from the chair and fluffing her pillows elegant tamer watched him curiously he was acting in such a devoted manner for someone he didn't even know the name of and the look in his eyes showed a keen interest, with something softer with in it. it made her chest feel warm as well….what was it? But they had no hearts how could he even express was not the first time she questioned wether they were truly emotionless, even with memories of the feelings something just did not sit right. she wouldn't feel this sensaion in her chest if she truly didn't have a heart..right?, it was confusing. "why are you acting like this...you don't even know her." axel blinked his tired face at her "ehhh maybe I don't know her NOW but ill know her in two weeks, besides shes still pretty sick, just making sure she well taken care of and comfortable. Vexen snorted "honestly number 8 what do you think we are she has value to the cause she had to kept alive." now Vexen responsible seemed more like how nobody would and should take it. Preserving every chance they had at becoming human again now matter what. "i don't doubt you for a minute Vexen." she said dryly as she looked over her, latest member as axel moved a strand of hair from her smooth face, she had an unique beauty which was quite refined, high cheek bones more angular and sharp but a proud thin nose, her hair was quite shiny and clean. Its unique color quite an exotic contrast her lips were plump as well and smooth. "just be careful ok?" she told the flurry of dancing flames touching his shoulder gripping it gently. " you need to keep your strength up dummy." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"she grinned at him flicking his ear. He winced at little letting out an "ow!" going tohis ear while chuckling as she walked out smiling. She left one of demyx's cookies on the table beside him, walking down the hall she thought about the sensation in her chest, this strange thrumming in her chest, if felt innate, real but...it wasn't a heartbeat it was something else. She ran a hand through her limp golden hair, what was this feeling. It to clear the mind she decided she would train to work through it. Stepping into the arena she saw on of the members of the original six. The man who had looked down on her with his violet eyes… "Xaldin..." she muttered walking in, it didn't matter. She wanted toclear her head if he happened to be there it didn't matter she passed him as he locked his eyes on her she paid him no mind /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"so….i hear tale that you pulled through on some little plan you had….you should be so proud." he tone was condescendingshe stayed silent, she was annoyed by him but just let it slide, she let rapture fly encircling once...twice...as far as it could stretch before returning, then as it pulled back she thought of its final limit held up her hand extending her finger high as long wings unfurled easily ten to fifteen feet long, she began to practice swinging imaging heartless coming at her left and right but then it became to heavy and she fell over. Xaldin tutted at her "you posture is atrocious your limit at its size means you must have a more stabilizing pose, she rolled her eyes "and I suppose you are going to demonstrated this perfect pose." the black haired man crossed his arms arching a brow at her, "no but i will give you advice," he pointed to her feet "standing on the tip of you toes after you take a large swing, that is why you have fallen oh so gracefully to the ground upon your face, make sure to land more firmly. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He snorted turning from her "have your entire foot upon the ground other wise you willend up falling like a newborn fawn. Yoursilly posing upon the battle field." then he smirked at her looking her up and down "though one shouldn't expect much from a mere woman after all, always more fanciful then practical" with that he summoned a portal and walked out. She grit her teeth extending her weapon forward making ready to slash at him as the corridor closed she growled in anger flinging rapture forward where it slammed into the wall with a sickening crack, then she tried to pull it back….it was stuck, she called again and it wriggled trying to free itself from the wall. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"No use, sh sighed irritably as she walked over to it and pulled hard on the thing, her face turning red from strain. She let it go where it stayed there leaving her panting she growled and this time in frustration as she kicked the wall the zinging of the impact running up her leg which she held in her hands hopping up and down from the pain.. That Bastard! Hearing him talking like that was even more irritating then hearing vexes complain. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh she couldn't let him get to her like that. she had had training sessions with him at least once int e past weak, he was always complaining about how much of a joke it was that he had to train was the most annoying thing in the world to her. She put down her leg which still hurt, but nothing broken that she could recall. She heard a soft chuckle and a clearing of a throat a voice that gave her chills in both ways currently. She looked to the doors and saw Xnemas himself stand there a slight smile on his face. "are you well?" he asked in a simple measured tone as she felt a tingling up her neck "i...I'm alright...my weapon is merely stuck sir. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Without a word he simply pulled the dragon looking weapon form the wall with ease not even breaking a sweat. She blinked at this insane display of strength as the weapon shrunk down and returned to her finger. He walked over other slowly making her back away a step "were you training alone?" he simply asked looking at her weapon to various parts of her body and the to her eyes. She tensed "yes, sir..jus tot allow me to test my new limit..." he stared at her "but not an efficient way of learn the ways ofcombat. He walked closer to her she stood still. "Perhaps we should test the skills you have gathered thus far to test it fully." he stretched out both palm shifting them into almost claw like fists as to bright beams appeared in his hands./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She felt her stomach drop as she remembered the bright crimson weapon from bright. Burning...crimson weapon, granted she didn't let show, she was keeping her shoulders squared as the last time they met rapture at the ready on her rush forward crossing his arms in front of him going faster he threw her back before she even had a minute to think about it she tumble head over heel landing on her stomach her knees stung form the impact. She looked up to see him coming arms still crossed his orange eyes flashing with a strange light of bloodlust as she leapt off the floor and backed away calling within herself she summoned a shield which xenmas slashed at and it broke in matter of seconds she lifted her hand with rapture in front of her the large wings of her weaponextended taking the brunt of the force of the leaders strike instead of tumbling this time however she was able to hold her ground. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The sliver haired man leapt back a moment, studying the wings that extended form the girls finger. She looked at him with determination in her large green eyes. Admirable but how long would that keep her going. Uliex stood their a moment panting her cheek had a scrape from the first tumbling, he was strong, he was stronger then even her supposed partner. she thought of the large x shaped scar on Saix's face...he must have given it to him. He tore down her shield like it was nothing. She watched as he stood there a moment taking in everything of the situation, she had to think. She thought about it as she rushed forward she would make himthink she was being impulsive. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A distraction, at the very least she could- her thought was stooped as he surprised her by taking the metallic wing and gripping it tightly she tried to wriggle it out of his grip frantically as she realized her mistake she should have had a plan much further in advance as he shot one of the blades out of from his palm it shot out behind her grazing her already scrapped check making it burn painfully. He took advantage ofher dodging flinging the dragon wing aside and landing a kick to her side, she bit her lip in pain she would not cry out. she also noticed how it was similar to Saix's style when she first trained with him. Through the pain she turned her weapon making to slice at him her effort to hold in pain and she managed to slice open the front of his cloak the slivery claps He paused going still looking at her close call of a cut. "very impressive." he muttered in his deep timber voice. She shivered at the sound of his voice. Then he disappeared she searched frantically for him turning left and right. he was nowhere to be seen, then suddenly she felt a large hand wrapped around the wrist with her weapon upon it. HE griped it tightly making her wince her weapon reverting back to its original state, his tall body pressed tightly behind her own "/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"but not quite enough… your limit has been completely reached" he whispered against the shell of her ear it made her tingle at the close ness of him his other arm wrapped around her waist pressing her other arm against her side "did you truly think you were capable of defeating me, with an incomplete weapon?" he whispered while moving his hand towards her chest, uliex's heart beat wildly in her ribcage as the master of the in between placed his large palm against a breast, he placed there so gently she felt heat building in her face, she had never been touched that way by another person before, it was strange he could touch her in an oddly gentle gesture, yet have enough strength hold her arm against her body which up until she had been caught by him she had wriggled violently trying to escape his grip. She said nothing, but she felt an odd anger at the fact that she had underestimated her opponent and honestly thought she had him. A voice inside her had told her that she had been but she wanted to do SOMETHING about that. She bit her lip as she softly massaged her soft mound with his fingers circling his middle finger around her nipple area., this made her wriggle even more so, it felt good but in a way that made her feel a tingle in a lower part of her. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It made her think of that night with sax when he had pressed his body hard against her, but somehow she found thinking of saix made her feel better now rather then unnerved. He pressed his fingers int the soft flesh of her chest ever so lightly she let out a sigh despite herself, which seemed to encourage him, as he placed a kiss against her neck, his grip on her breast tightening of to the side revealing a broad caramel skinned chest if only a glimpse. At that she wriggled in renewed vigor no...no she didn't want this not with him,he bit down hard on her neck, the pain froze her and she found herself….excited!? She must have been losing her mind. She heard a deep chuckle as she wriggled herself free, he pushed her away causing her to stumble. She touched her neck where he had bitten her his lip was decorated with her blood. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He licked it off slowly, she watched him as her heartbeat filled her ears, she felt something growing inside ofher. The rush of blood in her ears mad her pant, her body felt hot as he looked overher. A coiling in her belly as she held her neck as he disappeared again pressing his mouth to hers pressing the sweet yet bitter taste of impact of his lips on hers was sudden then just as suddenly he held her by the back of the head, pressing his mouth hard agains her own, wriggling her mouth open with his tongue forcing potion into it. which she could only do one thing with...she swallowed the pain of her cheek and the bite he had left on her as stopped bleeding. Why go through the trouble of making a mark if he was only going to let it heal. Unless the point of him giving her the bite was to prove with something. She thought in the back of her mind seemingly confused and tying to process just what happened. She was a jumble of sensations she couldn't understand. As she felt another burning building inside that had nothing to do with being aroused. He eyed her still smiling revealing fangs, she briefly wondered if saix had them, the idea made her shiver wether with fear or pleasure she wasn't sure perhaps both.. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"consider this a lesson, learn and better your strengths." he told her running a hand through the soft waves of her golden hair. He slowly backed away letting the strands fall between his fingers as a corridor appeared behind him. his gaze never leaving her as he slowly melted into the darkness vanishing with the portal. Once she was gone she felt her weak legs fall form beneath her. She held herself, the coiling in her belly was warming becoming tighter, she had to do something about it. She had an idea of what to do about at least part of the problem. The other she would think about later. She needed privacy, she summoned a portal and leapt in rushing in to get to her room. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She had no choice but yanked of her boots, ripped of her pants and the panties of simple black underneath./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"she shakily brought herself to her bed laying against the fluffy white blanket beneath her which relaxed her a little as she reached between her legs softly tapping her clit, she gasped and lifted her hips suddenly at the touch of her finger. This arousal was hot and very heavy, it wasn't necessarily HIS actions that had honestly begun it she had felt a thrill beginning when he had grabbed her wrist when she felt in danger, however the bite had given her the right amount of egging on, which led to her situation as it was now. She lay there a minute and unzipped the top of her cloak her body felt even hotter now she sat up ripped off the cloak completely this..wasn't just arousal but..she touched her clit again this time rubbing it vigorously, she lifted her black tank top up and yanked off the plain black bra she had been rubbed a nipple at first instantlyshe felt an electric sensation, she rubbed it more, her hand moving rapidly between her legs. Her face became heated as she began to sweat a bit panting loudly. This was helping her arousal, it was calming the strange pulsation that was something completely different inside albeit it didn't abate no matter how much she rubbed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; background-color: transparent; font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"So she decided taking care of the first problem would help take care of her second, so she took her ministrations to the next level and she slipped a finger inside./span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"This made her arch her hips way up it hurt a little given her pussy left tight unfamiliar with any kind of intrusion...then...she moved it slowly, it began to feel a little bit good so she went a bit faster. The more she did it the better it felt until the coiling in her belly began to loosening she used her other hand to rub her clit while simultaneously moving her/span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"finger in and out. She felt a tingling as she reached her peak as it just reached it, saix's intense face hanging over her that night, his long hair hanging over them both encompassing them in a forest of soft blue . That at last sent her over as she let out a whimpering moan. /span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As she lay there panting her hand limp at her side /span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"she/span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"wo/span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"ndered why /span/spanspan style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"doing something like that, Saix had come to mind, the other burning had not yet subsided but the orgasm had weakened it considerably. It seemed she would have to ride out what ever this strange feeling was, turning over to her side she held herself closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep./span/span/p 


End file.
